Changes
by Phantasom
Summary: Everything's changed since Goku's left, and Pan is determined to make sure it doesn't happen again in another time. Major twists and turn coming. Rating for mild swearing, minor abuse, some lemon.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragonball Z, even if I wish I do. I only own the idea and any made up characters, thank you.

* * *

Everything changes. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst.

You wouldn't believe it if you'd seen it, but he held everything together; he was the glue that made everything possible. Sure he was usually late to the party, and only seemed to care about the "ultimate battle," but he held it all together. Without him…

My parents did a complete turn around this last time he left, since he's gone for good. Yeah, I got into some trouble when I was younger, but they'd yell, fuss, and ground me for a while, and then we'd be back to the loving family. Now…I can't do anything right, nothing is good enough and I only cause problems. I never knew the kind of effect my grandpa had, since he wasn't around that often.

My friends… my one and only girlfriend turned on me six months after he left. I was too depressing and wrapped up in my own problems, according to her. I wouldn't listen to hers and I constantly complained about my parents. She couldn't take it, and couldn't be seen with me anymore.

A month after that, my best friend, my one true love, whom I desperately needed, told me to shove off, he had a date.

And everyone else? I use to train with my friends dad, but since I've fallen out with them, I don't anymore. I only see him if he comes to me. My grandma is slowly becoming an alcoholic, everyone else has just disappeared. The only people I see are my uncle, and someone who I've surprisingly become close to.

I never thought I'd see the snotty, brainy, rich, beautiful woman as a mother figure, but she has become my second mother. Her dream and my ambition is what have kept me going.

The time is soon. I won't have to worry about my parents endless arguing; their endless fights. I won't have to watch my grandma drink herself to death, or worry about running into people I don't want to see. I will fix the mistake that should never have happened, and make sure I will be okay, even if I, myself, won't be.

Everything changes. I'm going to make sure it changes for the better, or die trying.

* * *

This story is mostly from Pan's POV. If anything from this story has all ready been done, I apologize, I haven't seen it, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it. Also, this story has been re-vamped. Most of the first eleven chapters are the same, I've just gone through them, fixed some stuffed, and added a tiny bit. I do apologize for the wait, alot has happened, and honestly, I forgot what I wanted to do with this. I do want to finish this story, and will be working on it again as I now have plenty of free time.

Reviews are welcome, criticism will be considered, flamers will be laughed at.


	2. End of School

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's inherited characters... But I want to! :(

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Satan City. The sun was behind black clouds, and the rain was coming down in sheets. Ebony eyes stared up in the rolling mass, as the American music pounded through the headphones. Pan Son sighed; ignoring the joking, laughing teens on her high school bus, knowing the ones that loved to make her life miserable wondered how she was even able to get on it. She gave a small Vegeta like smirk. '_Let them wonder. I know I'm better than them and will soon be leaving all of this glory behind_.' A small trace of unhappiness floated through as she remembered the small group of friends that had left two months ago, for their summer vacation. The American foreign exchanged students had fallen in love with her, and had introduced Pan and for a short time, Bra to their lovely culture. Her hand gently caressed the CD player that had been their going away gift.

Her eyes drifted downward to a red convertible that was waiting for the light to change beside her bus. Pan's dark eyes met sky blue ones that locked directly onto hers. Pan stared at the girl next to her, before shifting in her seat so her back was against the window. Turning down the volume for a moment, Pan listened as the girls tires spun out before pealing off in front of her. She picked her legs up into the seat, getting as comfortable as she could as the rest of ride dragged on.

* * *

'_No, mustn't sleep…Gotta stay awake…_' Pan propped herself up on her elbow, fighting to stay awake. It was the last day of school. Today was also the day that she was going to make her dream come true. She jolted herself back up as her face slid off her hand, all most smashing herself against her desk. She sighed, wishing she could play her music, but not wanting to risk losing her last connection to her friends. Ignoring the snickering coming from the left, she watched a few of the girls struggle with their dinners. This class was the most unimportant one to Pan, but it was to one particular girl who was having great difficulty with her pastry. '_Home ec. What a waste of time…At least grandma was able to teach me how to cook…This guy doesn't know anything_.' She sighed to herself, getting up and walking over to the teacher. She slowed a couple of steps when she was behind the girl, whispering:

"Less flour, more heat." She saw the girl stiffen out of the corner of her eye as Pan continued on, but knew she'd take the advice. She had failed Home Economics last year, and was being held back for it. This was her last try at it, before she simply tried something else.

"Mr. Aki, may I leave as I've been here the allotted time?" Mr. Aki's dark eyes bored into Pan's sparkling ones. The short man stood to his full height of four feet, sniffing in distain.

"Very well Miss Son. I simply hope that you learn how to be on time in the future." Pan couldn't help but smirk at his comment as she quickly thanked him before going back to her desk. She had passed the little mans class with ease since she knew more than he did, but was late constantly because of her past friends.

Gathering her things, she walked out the door, leaving it all behind. Pausing for a moment, she looked back.

"Good luck Bra…" she muttered.

Continuing down the hall, Pan paused for a moment as she heard the door behind her burst open.

"Pan! Wait a minute!" Pan sighed, her shoulders slumping. Turning, she stared at Bra. Bra fidgeted, looking back at the younger girl.

"What is it Bra?" Pan inwardly cringed at her tone. She had meant for it to come out teasing since it was obvious both of us were uncomfortable with each other, but it was just tired and cold. Bra's blue eyes sharpened, darkening as she became angry.

"Mother instructed me to tell you that you and your family are to come to CC tomorrow for a graduation party for myself and you. Mother also said 'no' is not an option. Be there around one." Whipping around, Bra stormed back into the class room, leaving a stunned Pan behind.

* * *

Pan sighed before heading back to the entrance of the school. Standing in the doorway, she looked up into the clouds.

"Kami, hit me with one of your lightening bolts on the way home so I don't have to see them tomorrow… Please." Pan continued to look up, waiting.

"Thanks Kami." Shaking her head to clear her dismal thoughts, Pan took to the skies, her mind on the future.

* * *

This has been a modified chapter, if you do see anything wrong with it, let me know. Otherwise, keep on reading! Also, the little bars are to signify a change in character, location, or time. I'm doing this to try and make the story a little more understanding, let me know if it helps or if I'm just wasting my time please.

Reviews are appreciated, criticism will be considered, flamers will be laughed at.


	3. Arrival at the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or what goes with it. Just my ideas and my characters.

* * *

"Pan! Are you ready yet?" Pan couldn't help but sigh at her mother's latest scream. She did not want to go to this party, but she had relayed the message to her parents because she knew it would hurt Bulma if they didn't go.

"Yeah! Just let me finish with my hair!" Pan considered muttering obscenities under her breath, but her father was in his room down the hall and he might hear. Sighing once again, Pan used her ki to form two braids that ran from the tops of her ear to the back, letting the rest hang down. '_There, good enough. And Bulma will be very happy that you're wearing the dress she bought you_.' Pan had to admit, the dress looked gorgeous on her, even if she hated it. It was a spaghetti strap, royal blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She couldn't help but do a small twirl and watch as the skirt spun out around her. Tucking two sapphire studs into her ears, she quickly exited her room and bounded down the stairs before her mother could screech at her again.

"Okay mom, all done." Videl gave her a sharp glance, giving a little sound of approval at her attire.

"At least Bulma can get you into something feminine." Pan felt the warmth drain from her face as she continued to smile. '_And you use to let me just be me._' The two women turned to look up as Gohan slowly descended the stairs.

Pan lowered her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her; she continued to look down as the tips of her father's shoes came into her sight. Gohan tucked a fist under her chin, making her look into his pitch black eyes.

"Pan." She ducked her head, stepping back.

"Father." Gohan watched her like a hawk, before offering his arm to Videl and leading her out. Pan continued to stand there for a moment, letting out the breath that she had been holding. Tucking a stray lock behind her ear, Pan silently thanked Kami that it had been a good week.

* * *

"Pan! Gohan! Videl! I'm so glad you could make it!" Pan winced at Bunny's high pitched voice, giving the spacey blond a hug. Gohan and Videl hadn't seen Capsule Corps in months, but it had only been a few days for Pan. Pan turned and hugged Dr. Briefs, showing her first sincere smile for that day. Nodding to Vegeta, she made her way to the tables of food laid out. Pan stopped short when she saw Chichi. Swallowing hard, she stared at the older woman, wondering if it would cause problems if she went over to her. Feeling a well known presence behind her, she tensed.

"She's not…out of it. Go talk to her." Pan barely glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of only a sweet red lips, and firm jaw.

"Thank you, Trunks. Maybe I will." Striding away from him, she picked up a plate and began to pick at the food while keeping an eye out for Bulma.

"Hey Panny, how come you're not eating." Pan smiled, setting the plate down and hugging Goten.

"Uncle, how have you been?" Goten laughed merrily, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Not so great since you don't stop by anymore." Pan gave him a tight lipped smile. "I've been busy." Goten eyed her sharply, stepping close.

"Any more problems?" Pan leaned against him, thankful that someone cared. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Goten nodded, his expression closed.

"You might want to go talk to Chichi before Bunny starts to make the drinks." Pan nodded in understanding, her shoulders dropping for a moment. Seeing her father's angry expression, she quickly put on a fake smile, laughing. Giving Goten a gentle shove, she poked him in the stomach.

"Go find someone to train with, you're getting fat." Goten smiled at her before returning to the buffet.

Squaring her shoulders, she approached Chichi slowly.

"Hi Grandma." Chichi's head shot up, her eyes focusing on Pan. The older woman stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a smile.

"Pan! Give your Grandma a hug!" Pan smiled, giving her a gentle hug before sitting down beside her.

"Are you doing well?" Chichi laughed, rocking back.

"Goku takes very good care of me. I just miss Gohan and Goten… Such big boys now." Chichi sighed out. Pan swallowed a sob, following Chichi's eyes to Goten. "Grandma…" Pan watched, anger and hurt mingling in her as Chichi pulled out a small flask. Unscrewing the cap, and taking a large swallow, her Grandmother gave a crooked smile.

"Want some?" Pan shook her head in denial, getting up.

"I'll talk to you later Grandma." Pan quickly fled, her eyes watering from the strong alcohol.

Excusing herself, she quickly ran into CC, heading for the nearest empty room. Finding one of the spare bedrooms to be empty, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her arms. '_She thinks Goten is Goku. She can't even stay sober anymore. Kami, why did he have to leave?_' So wrapped up in her sorrow, she didn't hear the door open and close. She didn't realize anyone was in the room with her until a warm hand landed on her back. Shooting up and away, she stared into sympathetic blue eyes.

Angrily wiping at her tears, Pan turned her back to Trunks, putting her emotions into check. She heard his sigh as she continued to swipe at her cheeks. Before she could tell him to leave, she felt herself being spun around and crushed into his muscular chest. Pan pushed away, silently crying as Trunks simply held her to him. Giving in, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, letting go of the negative emotions that were crushing her.

* * *

This has been a modified chapter as well, if you do see anything wrong with it, let me know. Otherwise, keep on reading and reviewing please!

Reviews are appreciated, criticism will be considered, flamers will be laughed at.


	4. Peek into Home Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything that goes with them.

* * *

Pan slowly swam out of the darkness of her despair, closing the mental doors as she came back to herself. She dimly realized that the heartrending sobs had stopped quite some time ago while she was resting against someone's chest with their arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling another slow tear leak out to splash the tanned flesh beneath. Only one person can make her feel like this, and she hated him. Roughly shoving herself out of his arms, Pan glared at Trunks with something all most like hate burning in her eyes.

The worry in Trunks's eyes slowly bled out to be replaced with indifference. Standing up carefully, the demi-Saiyan is regal in his rage as he gives Pan a mocking bow. "Forgive me, madam. I had thought that you were in need of comfort. My apologies." Straightening himself, he strode silently out of the room, closing the door with that same careful anger.

Shaking, Pan looked at herself in the mirror. She began to wipe her face clean, pushing away the memories that threaten to overwhelm her. Knowing Trunks is in his room down the hall helps her regain her composure faster as she knows he'll burst into the room again if she makes even the tiniest sound of distress.

"Damn Saiyan hearing." She mutters to herself as she tucks away the few stray hairs.

Deciding this is a good as it gets for her, Pan exits the room, returning to the party. Her shoulders visibly sag when she sees that her grandmother is no longer passing for sober, in any sense of the word.

Giving herself another mental shake, she plasters a fake smile on her face when she notices her father's close scrutiny. Videl is giving Pan a death glare, silently motioning for her daughter to go over and talk to Chichi. Pan ignores her mother, and joins the other group of women, noticing that Bulma has not made an appearance yet. Pan listens to the conversation for a moment, before regretting her choice. Marron is prattling on about the newest club in town, with Bra agreeing on how hot it is. Paris is putting her two cents into the conversation whenever she can, and Pan knows she's the odd one out.

Pan couldn't help but flinch as a hand descended on her shoulder.

"Pan, I think you're mother wants you to go talk to your grandmother." Pan plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned and stared into her father's cold obsidian orbs.

"Gee daddy, I thought you didn't want me to associate with drunks?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted them. Gohan's eyes went from cold to rage in a second. Before she could brace herself, the back of his hand connected with her cheek. Pan fell to the ground, her cheek numb from the blow while her mouth and nose bled. She propped herself on an arm, starring at the ground while listening to the dull roar in her ears. She knew her father was screaming at her, she just wasn't sure what he was saying. Counting to ten mentally she slowly picked herself up off of the ground.

Not bothering to wipe the blood off of her face, she turned to her parents who were still screaming. Her eyes shifted to Goten who was holding the now weeping Chichi; everyone else seemed to be frozen. Pan felt the air shift behind her as several people stepped up. Gohan froze in mid-rant as he realized what he had done, and in front of whom.

"You need to leave." Bulma's icy voice caused several of the people to flinch while Gohan directed his fury to her for a moment. Glancing back, Pan cracked a crooked smile as Bra and Vegeta stepped up behind Bulma, showing who they stood by. Gohan simply stared at them for a moment before spinning on his heel. Videl grabbed Pan's arm roughly, jerking her daughter into motion.

"Come along Pan." Videl nodded her head to the Briefs before following her husband. '_Good going kid, now you're gonna get it when you get home too._' Had Pan glanced over her shoulder, she would've seen three pair of blue eyes casting death over Gohan and Videl.

* * *

The slap in the face was expected. Pan simply starred at her mother as she paced in front of her. Sitting primly down on the couch, she simply followed Videl with her eyes while listening to her rave like a lunatic with half of her mind.

"Do you have any idea how badly you embarrassed me today?"

'_I embarrassed you?_'

"And to think, I was going to try to get you a job with your father!"

'_Yeah, bet he'd love that. I'd keep his secretary from sucking him off each day._' "Pan! Are you even listening to me?" Pan raised her eyes to her mother's dark blue ones, giving a small smile.

"No." Videl gave a small scream of frustration before slapping her across the face again. Pan kept the smile on her face, barely feeling it as Videl glared at her. Her mother gave a low growl, then punched her. Pausing for a moment, the punches soon became faster and harder, until there was a sight blur to her mother's small fists. Pan sat their stoically through the whole thing, knowing if she so much as twitched, her father would come and help.

* * *

Falling into her bed with a small groan, she felt all the aches and pains from the day rush up to greet her. Her mother had beat on her for about an hour or so, leaving her with bruises. Most of them would fade while she slept, but her father had decided to take her out for some…sparring.

'_Sparring my ass, he should've just said he was gonna finish the beating._' Pan smiled, instantly regretting it as her lip cracked and bled. '_At least it wasn't as bad as usual…Must be because he all most had people stand up to him today._' Pan debated on calling her boyfriend, like she'd promised, but she had something much more important to do; sleep.

"Tomorrow…Tomorrow will be the day…Then everything will change." Getting up slowly, she shuffled over to her dresser, changing into her pajamas. Switching off the light, she nestled into a cocoon of blankets.

"I hope," was all she muttered before passing out into a dreamless sleep. A lithe shape rose up from the shadows of a tree outside her window. It peered through the glass, taking stock of the unconscious girl before retiring to its own home.

* * *

Yeah, another revised chapter. Do the page breaks help at all? Let me know please.

Reviews are most welcome!


	5. The Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or what goes with it. Just my ideas and my characters.

* * *

RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!

Flying out of bed, she slammed her hand down on the noisy device, sending little pieces skittering everywhere. Panting, she does her best to hear over the dull roar of blood in her ears to see if anyone else woke up.

Sighing in relief, Pan lets out a quiet wince as her aches and pains flow up to greet her as the adrenaline fades. Shuffling over to the mirror, she quickly takes stock of her face. '_Bless you Kami for creating makeup. There isn't anything I can't cover up. I'm going to be stiff, but that's it._' Her eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of the scene that is unfurling outside her window. She quickly patters over to it, watching the black clouds roll ominously. She can't help but give a small yelp as a gigantic thunder clap sounds, shaking the glass.

"Gee, good morning to you too." Grumbling under her breath, Pan packs the few remaining articles of clothing into the gigantic dresser that has been hidden in her closet for the last two months. Pressing the small button on the side, it collapses into a capsule with only the tiniest bit of noise and smoke. Grinning, she heads into her bathroom, going through her morning rituals.

Coming out dressed in long, dark blue jeans with a ruby red shirt that stops just above her belly-button, Pan eyes herself in the mirror. '_All most like when you were a kid._' Smirking, she inserts one piece of jewelry before tucking her hair into her old orange bandana.

"You're coming with me." Turning to the side, she can't help but admire herself.

She's now about 5'5, with average sized breasts, her belly is nice and smooth with a small emerald glistening in it's center, her legs are muscled but still shapely. All in all, she is a very beautiful young woman. She sighs as she turns fully back to the mirror before beginning to put on her foundation. It covers all of the light bruises well, only leaving the faintest of shadow in some places.

Finishing with that, she glanced around her room once more.

"Nothing left to do now, but go get Bulma." Reaching behind her dress, she pulls out a plain white envelop. Placing it on top of her pillow, she quietly opens her window. Grimacing as the strong wind blows in, she glances back towards her parent's room. "Good bye Mom… Dad… I know things haven't been good between us… But… I still love you." Hovering outside of her house, she closes the glass before streaking off to Capsule Corps as fast as she can while suppressing her energy.

* * *

Entering the lab, she smiles to herself at the curses coming from the interior. Putting down her backpack, she enters calling out a greeting as she pours herself a cup of coffee. Bulma comes out, wiping grease off of her hands, looking sharply at Pan.

"You told you parents, right?" Placing her mug down, she faces the older woman. "Bulma, you saw them yesterday. Did it look like they'll care or miss me?" Holding up her hand, she looks at the floor.

"Since…since Grandpa left…You have been my mother, and Vegeta has been my father. All they would do is stop me, scream, and…" Bulma placed a gentle hand on Pan's shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"I know you don't tell me everything. I know you never have, but I'm still proud of you and I still love you." Pan felt an old pain lose one of it's sharp edges at the heart felt admission from the older woman. She was gently held at arms length as she received a sad smile.

"Do you want to go say goodbye to anyone?" Pausing for a moment, Pan shook her head in denial.

"Saiyans don't say goodbye." Bulma couldn't help but laugh at that, leading the girl into what had become their workroom.

"Okay, now let me explain everything to you. There are two worm holes side by side, one leads to what I think is the Mirai timeline, and the other would be ours. Now the important thing is that they are both stable, only during certain times of the year. The Mirai one is stable every 18 months, ours is stable every 6 months. They both remain like that for one week, then they start having minor changes that I have been unable to calculate so far. You will of course be going into ours, and staying in there for one week, which will take you back where you need to go. Any longer and you'll be to far into the past, shorter and you'll miss it." Pan nodded, her mind else where as Bulma continued to explain everything.

They had been over, and over, and over this about a million times, and she knew it by heart. Looking at the machine, she couldn't help but feel more than a little pride at the fact she had helped, pretty much the world's smartest woman build it.

"Oh, and just remember that there's the jet stream to worry about, so you'll need to be to the right of the correct worm hole a week before entrance."

Pan calmly entered the ship, looking over the inside as Bulma did an outside inspection, each ones mind else where. Pan walked down the gangplank, looking at the older woman steadily.

"She's all set and ready to go." Bulma nodded, chewing on her lower lip. Pan had learned long ago that either her mind was working or she was debating on asking a question.

"Pan…Before you go…Can you tell me…What happened between you and my children?" Pan mentally stepped back, she hadn't been prepared for that question. Quickly shoving the memories away, she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Ask Goten…Tell him I said it was time, he'll understand." Bulma nodded, heaving an inward sigh. Pan quickly gave Bulma a hug and kiss on the cheek before capsulating the ship.

* * *

"I'm going to take this else where otherwise we'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Bulma nodded, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her newest daughter leaving. Pan floated up, giving her a small salute before blasting off into the wilderness. Letting the sigh she had been holding escape from her, Bulma trudged inside to her room. Sitting heavily on the bed, she didn't notice the figure come up behind her until she was pinned. Giving a small sniffle, she simply snuggled into the warm body of her husband.

"Don't worry Woman, the brat will be fine." Bulma simply nodded, letting him hold her for a while.

* * *

This has been a modified chapter too, if you do see anything wrong with it, let me know. Otherwise, keep on reading and reviewing!

Reviews are appreciated, criticism will be considered, flamers will be laughed at.


	6. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or their characters, just my ideas and my characters. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Pan had been hovering over the dead ground for about an hour, gathering her inner strength and will before she left. She may not have realized it, but it was the same place where her grandfather had landed when he had come back from the destruction of Namek; all she knew was that she felt close to her grandfather here. Opening her eyes, she looked into the dark skies knowing she could delay no longer without risking detection.

Popping open the capsule, she looked at the newly constructed time machine. It looked like the kind of pod she had traveled in after the Black Star Dragonballs, but was much more advanced. It flew faster, had a stronger shell, a much larger fridge and gym, and was much smarter than any other previous ship. Pan knew for a fact that the computer chip was partially sentient and was based around Bulma's and her own brain waives allowing the ship to act on it's own if the driver was incapacitated or during times of extreme emergencies; you just had to activate it first.

Pan walked to the bridge of the ship, which was in the center of everything. It had it's own oxygen system should the hull be breached. Powering up the system, she watched the monitors flare to life as the ship did it's preflight check.

All systems showing normal, she sent a silent prayer to Kami before hitting the ignition. The G forces didn't really bother her as much as the noise and shaking of the ship. Halfway wishing she could just float in the chair, she gritted her teeth as she was out of the Earth's atmosphere in less than a minute.

Settling back, she plotted her course which would take her about a week and half to get to the worm hole's gravity well. Sighing, she debated on what to do first as she got up and wandered around the ship.

* * *

Trunks woke with a start, his heart beating furiously in his chest as something felt missing. He had gotten use to this feeling in the last two years, but now it was back, worse than when it had began. Closing his cerulean eyes, he forced himself to relax as he let his power flow out from him.

Touching upon his family's ki, he found only his parents to be slightly agitated; going out farther he found the Son family all sleeping. He was about to pull back when he realized one Son was missing. Frowning, he concentrated on Pan's home until he could sense the insects crawling in their yard. Growling, he flung the covers back, knowing one person who could tell him where his Panny was. Throwing on some clothes, he strode to his parent's room, beating on the door.

"Open the door! I know you know where she his!" He roared, not caring that he had just woken up the rest of the house. Baring his teeth at the door, he tried to calm his heart down at the sudden thought of his mother not knowing where or what Pan was doing. He was thrown back when his father's sudden fist greeted him.

Groaning, Trunks rubbed his sore chin as Vegeta stepped over him. Wondering how hurt he'd be later if he suddenly kicked him in the head, he looked towards the doorway where Bulma was now standing. Picking himself up, he locked gazes with his mother.

"If you can tell me what happened to her two and half years ago, I'll tell you where she is." Trunks dropped his gaze, feeling an old ache blossom in him once again. Hearing a grunt come from his mother, she brushed past him. Sighing in defeat, he leaned against the wall. Hiding his head in his arms, he wondered silently to himself what he was going to do.

'_You know Mom isn't going to tell you anything, and Bra doesn't talk to Pan either…Would Gohan and Videl know?_' Trunks quickly dismissed that thought as he had found out just how much those two had lost interested in their only child.

Flinching as someone wrapped their arms around him, Trunks's looked up into his sister's sad eyes. Looking away, he knew that they were both partly to blame for Pan's current state.

'_How could I ever tell her about what was happening that day?_' Leaning into Bra's embrace for a moment, he stood up before slowly making his way downstairs, knowing he would be heading into the Gravity Room for a sparring session for waking everyone up so early.

"You know Trunks; 7 am is really early for some of us." Ignoring Bra like usual, he went to go accept his beating.

* * *

Gohan let the hot shower beat over him. He was going over everything in his head like usual, knowing his wife was down stairs making his breakfast while his worthless daughter slept away the morning. '_You know Pan deserves a lot better from you and Videl._' Gohan quickly squashed the voice that sounded a bit like his father. He had learned how to do that quickly and easily after he had left that last time.

It hadn't shown throughout his younger years, but each time his father left, each time he gotten killed in front of him, each time he had to hold his mother together, it had pushed him closer to an abyss inside of himself that he hadn't realized was there until it had swallowed him whole. Now, all he could do was wallow in his own self-pity and anger while taking it out on the one person who he knew wouldn't strike back at him.

Shutting of the scalding water, he stepped out and dried himself off quickly. Putting on his business suit, he prepared for another day in the grind of teaching, wondering how fast he could send Pan off to college so he and Videl wouldn't have to care about her. '_It's not like you do care about her anymore._' Slamming the drawer harder than he intended, he watched the wardrobe split in half. Sighing he simply left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Noticing that breakfast was done faster than normal, he grabbed his paper while bellowing out his daughter's name, demanding immediate attention to the breakfast table. It took Gohan several minutes to realize that she hadn't come down at his call. Growling, he turned to Videl.

"Go get Pan." Videl simply snorted at him, holding up a soapy pan.

"Do you want to do these?" Gohan glared at her before getting up.

Pounding on her door, he waited for her to come rushing out, apologizing. When nothing happened, he felt a small stab of worry. Trying the handle, he was shocked to find it locked. Laughing abruptly, Gohan leaned against the door, running a hand against it. "Think a simple lock will keep me out Panny?" Turning it harshly, he quickly stepped into the room to find it…empty. Not a single personal item of Pan's was in there.

Running downstairs, he spun Videl around.

"Videl, where is Pan?" Videl gave him a slow blink, looking at him like he had sprouted a second head.

"Upstairs, where else would she dare to go?"

"She's not there?"

"WHAT!" Gohan watched Videl launch into a tirade of how useless their daughter was. Blocking her out, Gohan slowly began to expand his aura in search of his wayward daughter. '_Why do you care? You haven't really taken care or loved her in years._' Growling for silence, he found himself unable to search with his hatred blocking him. Backhanding Videl, he watched he fall against the oven before collapsing against it.

"I'm going to the Briefs. Vegeta can tell me where she is. You." Gohan pointed his finger down at his silently sobbing wife. "Clean up this house and be ready for Pan when I bring her back." Gohan stormed out of the house, attempting to crush the feeling of regret that was slowly beginning to overwhelm him.

* * *

Trunks wiped the blood away from his mouth, panting. He wasn't sure how long they had been fighting, but was glad for the reprieve he was getting. He eyed his father warily as he picked himself up off of the ground. Noticing he was starring at the wall like Frieza was going to appear, he quickly let his senses expand beyond the Gravity Chamber.

Silently cursing, he wondered how much of a fuss Gohan was going to make this time around. Grabbing one of the towels by the door, he smacked the button to let him out as he wiped himself down. Ignoring the amount of blood that stained the towel, he decided that he was going to have to do something mean to his father for destroying his shirt; again.

Ignoring the older man as he touched down a couple of feet away from him, he quickly headed for the fridge. Pulling out a large bottle of water, he let his hatred show in his eyes as Gohan stepped in.

"Where is she?" Trunks smirked, deliberately bating him.

"What? Can't keep track of your own daughter?" Trunks's smirk grew as Gohan began to growl. His mother's sudden appearance made his next scathing remark disappear.

"Hello Gohan, how can I help you?" Gohan slowly clenched and unclenched his hands, the veins in his neck standing out. Trunks decided that if he so much as twitched in his mother's direction, he would kill him since his anger was obviously running out of control.

"I….want….Pan." Trunks stepped to the side, crossing his arms over his bare chest as his mother began to rummage around in the fridge.

"She's not here Gohan."

"Find her." Both of them ignoring him, Bulma turned to Trunks.

"Will you call Goten and have him bring Chichi over later this week? There's something that needs to be done." Trunks nodded, never taking his eyes off of the angry Saiyan.

"Gohan, you should be able to sense Pan. You use to be the strongest out of all of us." Gohan's eyes shot to Trunks at his comment.

Gohan realized that he wasn't going to get anything out of them and knowing that Vegeta would be just as stubborn, if not more so, didn't help his mood. Trunks watched him stride outside. Following him to make sure he left, he was surprised when Gohan spun around to face him.

"When I get my hands on her, you will be sorry." Trunks didn't know what look was on his face, but he could tell that for a moment there, Gohan was scared. Watching him blast off, Trunks turned and slowly made his way upstairs.

"I already am sorry."

* * *

Yup, this has been another revised chapter. I'll let you know when it's the new one. Otherwise, please read and review!

Reviews make me smile, criticism will be considered, and any flamers will be laughed at.


	7. Searching

Disclaimer: No, DBZ isn't mine, even if I can get the characters to fight for me, which isn't going to happen either since I can't draw. So, on with the story!

* * *

It had been several days since Pan's departure. No one knew where she had gone, but the Sons were searching. Videl had come over each day, asking one of the Briefs where her daughter was; no one could tell if she was sincere or doing Gohan's bidding. Goten was worried about his niece, but couldn't leave Chichi alone.

Trunks had an idea of where Pan might've gone, but he wasn't sure yet. He had tried to extend his ki that far in search of her, but he couldn't make it to Rudeze. He just hoped she was safe and was debating on when he should confront his mother about getting his own spaceship to follow his wayward Saiyan.

He chuckled as he rubbed his temples, leaning back in his chair. '_Your Saiyan? You blew that one a couple of years ago.' _Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, growling as his intercom beeped once again.

"Mr. Briefs, your two o'clock is here. Shall I let Mr. Tamaka in?" Getting up and looking out the window, he considered just leaving it all behind for an afternoon. Letting the paperwork, Pan, and all the other problems that he faced daily just float behind him in a breeze as he flew. He sighed, flopping back into his chair.

"Yes, send him in."

* * *

"So everything is going well then?" I starred at the young girl in front of me, wishing she was here while being glad she had left. We had been talking for about the last hour or so, and I could see that she was getting restless. '_It's so hard to keep the young still, but it's even harder to keep a young Saiyan still._' My mind was still reeling at the ship's actual speed. Pan and I had hypothesized that it would travel three times faster than the previous ship she had used before, but this one was going ten times as fast. I was just thankful that Pan would still get there when the worm hole was stable, instead of before or after like she had feared. Signing off, I sat back in the chair, wishing once again that I was younger so I could handle all of this better.

Stretching, I slowly walked out of my lab and headed for the kitchen. After a worrisome conversation, Bulma desperately needed caffeine. Pausing in the doorway as she saw her daughter in there, she decided to try and broach the topic with her before seeking help elsewhere.

"Afternoon, Bra." She smiled as her daughter waved a hand at her before continuing to scrounge. Pouring herself a cup straight from the pot, she took a small sip as the bitter taste alone revived her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." As she turned to her, Bulma once again marveled at how similar they looked. She quickly hid a grin as her daughter arched one fine blue eyebrow in her direction.

"What's going on mother?"

Motioning for them to sit, Bulma once again looked her daughter over as her mind spun on how to phrase the question that had been plaguing her.

"Bra…What happened to Pan that made her change?" She stared at her daughter as surprised washed over her beautiful features, before they changed to sadness.

"To be honest mom, I don't know." Bulma quickly interrupted her daughter.

"How can you not know? You were her best friend until something happened!" Bra shot out of her chair, glowering at her mother. Bulma glared at Bra, wishing she hadn't taken on Vegeta's stance. She had learned along time ago, that when Bra took on her father's stance, she was going to let the other have it.

"I don't know! The last time she and I had a real conversation, I was busy!" Not letting her daughter escape that easily, Bulma quickly pursued her as she strode out of the kitchen.

"And what were you doing? Getting ready for a date?" Bra spun around, growling at her from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, and I didn't want to deal with her whining anymore!" Bulma's eyes hardened as Bra's widened.

"So that's why Pan left you…She needed to talk and your date was much more important." Bra simply starred at her mother, as the realization finally hit home.

"Thank you, Bra." Bulma spun on her heel, marching away before she did something she'd regret when her other daughter was home safely.

* * *

Bra sat down hard as she heard the front door slam, guilt racking her. She thought she had made peace with what had happened, but her mother hadn't known, nor did she deserve to find out in such a way. '_You're still running. You could've made it up to Pan at any time, but you choose to pretend you were right. You still are,_' whispered a tiny voice inside of her. Letting her aqua hair cover her face, she let the anguish that she had been hiding come out in gasping sobs at the loss of her best friend.

"Pan, I swear I'll be a better person! Please just come back so I can prove it!"

* * *

"Mrs. Briefs! Please wait a moment; your son is with a client!" She ignored Trunks's newest secretary, slamming the large double doors open. Bulma whipped to the left where her son was standing from what looked like a conference with someone she knew. '_This just gets better and better._' Plastering a smile on her face while extending her arms, she crossed the room at a more sedate pace.

"Mr. Tamaka, so good to see you again!" She gave the older gentleman a hug, going through the normal ritual greetings with her mind racing for a reasonable excuse for the entrance. Trunks's clasped hands with the elderly man as they began to make their way to the door.

"As you can see Mr. Tamaka, it's a good thing we finished early as I have unscheduled appointments popping up." Bulma tuned out what they were saying as she stepped over to the glass, starring out over Satan City. She knew she would need to be calm about this, or Trunks would just clam up unlike his sister.

Bulma quietly chuckled, once again realizing how different her two children were. '_One opens up when angry, the other keeps silent._' Bulma turned to the young man when the door clicked shut. Like normal, she took stock of her son, noting the tiredness in the way he moved, the irritation plain on his face. She crossed her arms in front of her, watching him sit down behind his desk.

"What do you want mother?" Bulma turned back to the window, her sky blue eyes moistening.

"I want to know why she left you." Bulma had told herself to say it loud and strong, but it came out in a whisper; she wasn't even sure his Saiyan hearing picked it up.

"I don't know mom. She came up to me, but I…I couldn't be around her…I had to get away." Bulma turned to Trunks, shocked at the 'lost little boy' sound in his voice. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Trunks shifted away from her, looking towards the floor.

"It was a Saiyan moon."

* * *

Revised chapter, again. Just keep on going, you'll hirt pay dirt soon enough.

Reviews, I crave them! Criticism will be considered, and do I really need to say the rest?


	8. Talking Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, happy now?

* * *

Trunks looked out of the darkened skyscraper, letting his eyes roam over his city. His mother and him had finally had the heart to heart talk that he had been dreading all these years; he just wished he had been able to explain it all to Pan. He had known when the madness ended that he would need to explain everything, but it was too embarrassing… Too primal. He cursed his Saiyan physiology and wished he was completely human so he wouldn't have to deal with the fire anymore. Sighing, he shook his head and put his mind to tomorrow.

Tomorrow. How he hated that word. Tomorrow Chichi was going to be over for her own special little talk, and the rest of the Sons would know everything about his Pan-chan. He smirked, resting his forehead against the cool glass.

"My Pan-chan. I lost you years ago Panny." Making himself move, he gathered his coat.

"Dende, if you have any sympathy at all, don't let me dream tonight." Closing the door, he left his dark office and thoughts for the bright lights of Capsule Corps.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened to bright light shining in through cream drapes. Stretching, Bulma ran a hand down her face as she began her morning routine while her mind raced ahead. She would have to call Pan before her grandmother showed up and give the young Saiyan her final briefing before entering the worm hole. By her updated calculations, Pan would be entering the vacuum around the same time Chichi's talk would come to a conclusion. Turning on the shower, she smiled as she heard a groan come from the bedroom.

"Wake up Veggie Head!" She called over her shoulder as she stepped into the warm water. Laughing to herself about her mate, she couldn't help but squeak as strong arms encircled her middle.

"Vegeta!" She spun around, smacking him in the chest as he simply smirked at her.

"You know the rules! Only at night!" Any further protests were silenced as the Prince's lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

Dusting her hands off, Bra looked around at the prepped breakfast table. Normally her mother would help her, but it looked like she had decided to sleep in. Shrugging her shoulders, she simply finished pouring the drinks for everyone. '_If mom wants to sleep in, that's fine, after all, she'll be the one dealing with Chichi mostly_.' Glancing up as her brother slumped into the kitchen; she tried to stomp down the spike of worry at his haggard appearance.

"Rough night?" Hearing him flop into a chair, she shut the fridge while facing him.

"You could say that." Bra watched him silently as he ran his hands down his face before sending them through his tousled lavender locks.

"You know, you need to get your hair cut soon." She smiled to herself as her brother glared at her before eating.

"Morning you two!" Bra stared at her mother in surprise as she practically skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning…mom?" She watched her mother hide a smile behind a glass of orange juice as both of theirs eyes turned to Vegeta as he stepped into the sunny kitchen. Quickly placing two and two together, Bra pointed a finger towards her open mouth while making a gagging sound. She smiled prettily as her father raised an eyebrow at her while her mother seated herself.

"You two all ready know what's going to happen today, right?" Bra sighed, sitting herself beside her brother.

"Yeah mom, you're going to tell everyone the truth about Pan while trying to take care of Chichi so she doesn't completely break down or anything." Bulma nodded while she began to eat her breakfast. Slowly becoming aware that her father was starring at her, Bra turned her head in his direction.

Arching one fine blue eyebrow at him, she sent him a questioning look. She felt her eyes widen as Vegeta looked away first. Wondering what was wrong, she leaned towards him.

"Daddy?" Vegeta scooted his chair back, giving a grunt towards his family before exiting the room. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, not sure what was going on. Looking towards the table, she fought for calm breaths as she tried her best not to let any tears fall.

"Bra, why don't you go get cleaned up before everyone gets here?" Blinking slowly, she faced her brother as the words sank in. Nodding quickly, she dashed for the exit as the burning water trailed down her face.

* * *

"So, everything is all right dear?" I couldn't help but laugh at the worry in Bulma's tone.

"Yes, with the updated calculations, everything is going fine." I forced a smile on my face as my stomach churned in fear for my grandmother.

"Bulma… You're… You're sure no one can come after me, right?" Pan watched the older woman's face take on a solid form, her fear going up a notch at the idea of her father coming after her. She could almost see the wheels in her mentor's mind go into overdrive at this question.

"No, you'll be safe Pan. If someone were to try and follow you, it'd be a catastrophe, so that's not going to happen." Pan sighed, feeling the tension in her shoulders lessen an inch.

The sudden sound of the doorbell made both women jump, each one giving their own nervous laugh.

"I thought they weren't supposed to be here yet." Bulma sighed, looking at her watch.

"You're right, if you like; I can put you on hold and check back when they're done. I don't think this will take long at all." Pan rested her chin on her knee as she thought. "That'll work, I'm just going to train for a bit and then maybe shower depending on my time." Bulma nodded, standing up and resting her hand against the button.

"Well, Pan… Incase I don't make it back in time… I love you sweetie, take care of yourself." Pan looked away, nodding as she felt her throat close off.

"I will Bulma, I love you too," came her hoarse reply. Her ebony eyes watched her second mother give a small wave before switching off the screen. Drawing her other knee up to her chest, she spun in the chair to look out the window.

"Good luck guys," came the small whisper as she settled in her chair.

* * *

Trunks watched his mother greet all of the Sons; even though they hadn't all driven together, they had somehow managed to get to the door in one big herd. He felt his face go flat as Gohan entered; knowing nothing good would come out of him this day. Striding into the living room, he nodded his head towards Goten, even if they weren't brothers-in-arms anymore, they still did our best to respect and help each other. '_Yeah, you've done a real good job of helping him with everything._' Squishing the little voice inside of his head, he choose his own corner while mimicking his father; that way everyone would have a chance of stopping him if he went after Gohan.

Trunks was surprised to see Bra pause in the doorway when her eyes fell on Goten. Before he could say anything Bulma helped a tipsy Chichi over to a plush love-seat. Settling the older woman, she sat on a small couch opposite Chichi beside Goten while Gohan and Videl settled themselves across from Bra. Vegeta frowned as silence reared it's head, everyone obviously knowing what the talk was to be about but unsure of how to start it.

"Go ahead woman, you set this up, so speak." Vegeta barked out gruffly. Trunks snickered slightly as nearly everyone but Goten and himself jumped at father's outburst. Ignoring Gohan's evil glared, he watched Chichi look around as if scenting approaching danger.

"Thank you Vegeta, since you were so nice as to break the ice, I guess I'll go first." Watching my mother decide on which method to use, I noticed Goten's eyes sliding over to Bra every couple of moments when he thought no one was looking; before he could snarl something at his former friend Bulma began, again.

"Chichi, you know we love you, but you drink to much." Trunks rolled my eyes at that, knowing this could only go downhill from there.

Chichi's wail of misery followed by her continuous denial of her drinking problem went on for several minutes. Anytime anyone would try to talk to her, she'd start to scream or cry.

"Dende, shut up woman!" Chichi stopped in mid-rant at Goten's outburst. Everyone starred at him in shock as he leapt up from his seat, stomping over to his mother.

"You have done NOTHING but drink or try to kill yourself since dad left. How many times have I had to call an ambulance to come get you for alcohol poisoning, or something else, huh? How many times have I pretended to be dad so you'd be sober for five minutes! I'm sick of it, and I'm not doing it anymore." Trunks was more surprised than anything that Goten would finally snap, and here of all places. Pushing himself off the wall, he slowly made his way over to him.

"Mom I love you, I'd die for you, but I can't let you go on hurting everyone like this. How do you think it made me feel? Or Pan?" Noting the stricken look on Chichi's face, Trunks gently took the younger man by the shoulders and began to lead him back to his chair.

"What the hell is your problem Goten?" We both stopped and starred at Gohan as he stood up, shouting about how uncaring he was. Trunks starred at Goten as his friends' open-mouthed surprise turned into searing fury.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM? What about you, Gohan? You're so busy beating up Pan that you don't give a damn about anyone or anything! You're so wrapped up in your own sadness that you haven't seen what you're doing!" Goten shoved him back, making Gohan fall back into his seat. Trunks watched Goten give his brother the verbal lashing he deserved as his mother comforted Chichi. Shaking his head, Trunks left the room before he did something he'd regret later.

* * *

Bulma petted the now dull locks of ebony, rocking her friend back and forth like a child.

"Chichi, let me help you, please." Cupping her face, she made her look into her sky blue eyes, searching for anything of the fiery woman she had once known. What she saw made her want to break down and cry as well. Letting her face go, Bulma simply held her as the other woman's sons continued to fight.

"I don't want this anymore," came a tiny whisper. Blinking, she wondered if it was her imagination.

"Chi?" She watched her friend lift her face back into the light, settling her eyes on her.

"I want to be me." Pure joy flooded into Bulma as a small speck of her former friend shone in her bleak black eyes. She embraced her, kissing the top of her as she began to cry herself.

"I have to get better for when Pan gets home."

* * *

I entered my mom's lab, silence blossoming as the arguing Sons were cut off by the heavy door being shut. Running a hand down my face, I decided to pick up on some old projects that I knew were laying around here somewhere. Heading along the one clear path, I noticed a small red button blinking by one of mom's screens. Not quite sure where we needed a live connection to, I pulled it up to see what it would show.

Stepping out from the shower, I was in the process of putting on the Saiyan suit when the monitor beeped into life. I shriek as Trunks's face appeared onscreen; scrambling for the hanging cloth to cover my bare chest I spun away.

"TRUNKS!"

Trunks felt his cheeks burst into flame at the sight of the half-dressed Pan. Covering his eyes, he quickly turned away from the screen as his mind presented him with the image of his beloved's chest. Groping for the chair, he sat down heavily as the blood rushed away from his head.

"You can look now," come the irate voice from behind. Spinning around, he carefully peeked through his fingers to make sure it is safe before lowering his hand.

"Hi Pan, I can see that you're doing well." He can't help but smirk when she blushed while pushing away the desire the sight of her in spandex created.

"I could say the same for you." He couldn't help but give a real smile at her cocky attitude, figuring it's going to be like every other meeting of theirs.

"So, how's space?" He hit another button and watched the figures spill on screen. He can't help but marvel at the genius of the women, knowing that it took brains, courage, and desperation for her to pull this off. Trunks looked up and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Pan. She was strapped into the main chair, the cross-belt framing her perfectly as she sat with one leg propped up; she is his Saiyan goddess.

"How'd everything go with gram?" He sat back, his need gone as he ran a hand down his face.

"I had to leave otherwise I was going to kill your father." Pan's surprise was evident on her face as she leaned forward.

"You had to leave? That bad, huh?" Trunks was surprised to hear the caring note in her voice.

The screen suddenly started flashing, Trunks stood up sending the chair back as the claxon blared in Pan's ship.

"_WARNING! WARNING! COLLISION IMMEMENT!"_ Trunks grabbed the screen as Pan screamed his name in fear. Trunks saw one of the two holes flash for a moment before a large comet shot out.

"Pan! Hold on!" The sound of tearing metal ripped through the intercom along with Pan's terrified screams before everything went blank. Shaking the scream, he slid over to the computer, typing in command after command.

"COME ON!" Getting nothing, he spun on his heel racing for his mother.

* * *

Another flash of light blinded me as something else hit the ship; I heard the computer start screaming that we were off course, while the sound of shearing metal filled my ears. I couldn't see Trunks in the small screen anymore, it was cracked and sparking, but I could still hear him. He was yelling something, but I couldn't make out what. My vision came back in time for me to see what had just happened.

I coughed on the smoke that was filtering in, praying that there would be one working robot as a dull roaring sound filled my ears. Just when I thought when the noise would crush me, silence came. True silence, I couldn't hear my own breathing; my own heart, nothing. Then the world exploded.

* * *

Revised Chapter, yup, you guessed it! Read and review if you have the time!


	9. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or their characters. Okay?

* * *

I slowly came to, feeling completely drained of everything. I let out a low groan as I struggled to sit up from the floor. '_The floor? What am I doing here?_' Blinking several times, I felt a line cool line down the side of my face; reaching up my fingers came away with blood. Ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, I fell back into my original seat, watching the stars swirl around me. Strapping myself in as black streamers raced across my vision, I fought for consciousness as the streamers grew. The last thing that I saw was the speed my ship going; I was out of control.

Stars.  
Desert.  
Grass.  
Water.  
Grass.

All of it was spinning, I couldn't watch. I was only half-awake when the ship hit; all I remember from it was that awful sound of tearing metal before I felt the wind on my face and chair leave my back. Then there was nothing.

The next time I opened my eyes, there was the sky. It was a pure sky blue; it reminded me of my friend's eyes. Then he appeared; I wanted to cry for he was about the same age as when I had left. I failed. I didn't make it.

The edges around my vision began to crumple as the darkness rose up slowly this time. Managing a small smile despite the pain that was crushing me, I whispered out a small: "Hey Trunks," before I slid away into oblivion.

* * *

The two brothers had just stopped arguing when Trunks burst into the room with a stricken look on his face.

"Mom, something's happened to Pan!" Bulma felt her blood run cold as everyone froze. She had all ready shoved Chichi away and was dashing to her lab before her mind had caught up to her. '_Nothing should've gone wrong. What could've gone wrong?_' Hunching over the monitor, Bulma's fingers flew as she pulled up the last five minutes of footage that her satellites had been able to pick up as the data on the ship scrolled across another monitor.

Ignoring the rest of the people filling the room, Bulma chewed on her lip as she saw something that she would've sworn impossible occur. The two families watched in horror as a meteor shower erupted from Pan's worm hole, knocking her off course into the one she was suppose to avoid.

"Excuse me." Roughly shoving Videl out of her way, she moved to the next monitor, scrolling through the data, relieved that there had only been minor hull breaches. '_Everything should hold as long as nothing else hits it, dear Kami, let it have been stable_' Sagging in minute relief as the hole was stable, Bulma covered her face in her hands as she realized her second daughter had went to the wrong time.

* * *

Yup, you got it, it's another revised chapter! You're almost there to the new one, just keep on reading and reviewing!

Reviews are most appreciated, crisiticism will be considered, and flamers will be laughed at.


	10. Open Eyes

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine, even if I want it to be. Just my ideas, their mine.

* * *

I watched the young girl floating in the Regeneration Tank, wondering if she was going to make it. Any normal human being would've died in the crash that she had suffered, and even mom was unsure if she would live or not. Mom had taken a small sample of D.N.A to run for analysis while we waited. What was bothering me though, was what happened when I found her.

Now I'll admit that it wasn't hard to notice her arrival, considering the strength of the sonic boom her ship created when she entered the atmosphere. The tricky part had been figuring out where she would land, for it all most seemed as if the ship was going to crash into the city before it shot off into the surrounding wasteland. Mother would've been furious and denied the girl help had her precious city been hurt; after all, we're just starting to look like a city again after all these years. No injuries, no deaths, nothing but a lot of scared people; but that was normal. '_Was normal, was!_'

Trunks gave himself a mental kick as he brushed his long lavender hair back, wondering for the millionth time that day how it had escaped it's hold. Sighing, he pulled out the rest of it before tucking it back into a ponytail while starring at the machine. He was off to the side so he couldn't see her nude form floating in there; but her smile, and the way she had automatically known him was disturbing him far more than he let on. He hadn't even let Bulma know about that part, just picking her up and blasting off to Capsule Corps. He allowed himself a moment to pity his mother; the poor woman had almost fainted at the sight of them. He closed his eyes, letting his chin sink to his chest while crossing his arms as his thoughts ran deep. '_What's going on in Goku's timeline? Did something happen for them to send her here as a warning? Why would they warn me though?_'

Not liking where his thoughts were going, he pushed himself off the table heading for the remaining Gravity Room for some extensive training before he went looking for his mother. '_What if she's a Saiyan?_' Trunks froze in mid-stride as the idea dawned on him. No human could survive that, but how weak of a Saiyan was she to be so beaten up by a simple crash? How many times had he crashed back to Earth while he and his mother were developing the time machine those…What? Twenty years ago?

Shaking his head, he grabbed his sword pushing all other questions out of his mind. If he couldn't train, then he'd try to meditate. Even with no Kami here, he could still ask for help; couldn't he?

* * *

"What do you mean she went to the wrong time?" Bulma ignored Gohan's roar of rage as she lit up a cigarette; she had quit smoking shortly after Goku left, but felt that now would be a perfect time to start again. Facing the livid demi-Saiyan, she took a long drag prepping herself for this confrontation.

"Your daughter wanted to go into the past to try and fix things right after Goku left. She hates the way everything has turned out, and I don't blame her. I didn't take into calculation that things could not only go into the wormhole, but out of them." Sighing, Bulma took a breath as a memory tickled at the corners of her mind. Something told her that she would need this memory, so she tried to relax and let it come; Gohan's angry cursing blocked her attempt at catching the light fingers whispering over her brain.

Glaring at the man, she took another drag as her eyes turned towards her mate. '_**I'm sorry Vegeta, I had to do something**_' She felt a tight calmness wash over her as his head moved a barely perceivable inch; unless you were looking at him, you wouldn't have known he moved.

"Gohan, it didn't occur to me until this accident happened that not only can things go into the wormholes, but out of them naturally as well. Pan's ship was hit, off course, by a meteor shower that came out from the correct wormhole." Disgusted with herself, Bulma flicked the cigarette out of the window, watching the small smoke rings it created disappear.

"You stupid bitch! Why didn't you just tell her to suck it up?" Holding up her hands, she silenced Gohan with that one gesture, her rage on a thin leash. Speaking through clenched teeth, she let him and his shadow see the hatred they inspired in her.

"I helped her because you are an abusive asshole that all most raped her." Spinning on her heel, Bulma headed for her lab as quickly as possible while hot tears streaked their way down her cheeks.

* * *

The entire room sat in stunned silenced; no moved or breathed, fearing that they would accidentally trip the bomb that Bulma had just left behind. Trunks was starring at Gohan with a half-smile on his face as images of his demise danced in his head. Chichi jumped when Gohan plopped down on the floor, covering his face in his hands. Videl was white, starring at her husband in horror as everything finally made sense to her after all these years.

"You lied to me," came the strangled whisper. All eyes turned to Videl's burning blue ones as she slowly stood up. Gohan reached a hand out to her, trembling.

"Videl… I didn't know. You knew I was scared to mate with you." Videl backed away from her, her small body shaking as well.

"You told me… All these years… That she was the one causing the problems… that it was her fault. I loved you, trusted you, and believed you when you said that beating her up was the only way to make her listen since she was a Saiyan." Turning, the smaller woman fled the room as her anguished wail echoed through the hallway.

Gohan sat there, starring at the floor.

"I couldn't mate with you… I couldn't… What if something happened to me? What if the power took over again?" The room watched in silence as what was once the most powerful being in the universe, curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

I opened my eyes to greenish water as my mind sluggishly tried to recall everything that had happened. Bits and pieces floated through, but nothing made sense. I recalled someone saying this might occur and not to be scared, so I wasn't. I floated in the odd liquid feeling oddly safe as I waited for someone to set me free.

* * *

Oh my gosh, you only have one more revised chapter and then you've hit the new stuff! *Gasp*

Reviews, I want the reviews! Criticism will once again be considered, and flamers, you know what you'll get.


	11. Wandering

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been waiting, but my patience was wearing thin. I thought I had seen a shadow moving around through the bit of doorway I could see, but I wasn't sure. So I floated here with my arms cradling my breasts as I tried to relax enough to figure out what my mind was trying to whisper to me. _'Don't worry Pan, if the door get stuck there's all ways the emergency handle.'_ I tried to conjure up an image to go with the gruff male voice, but all my mind gave me was dull lilac hair, cigar smoke, and a cat which made no sense. Opening my eyes, I looked down to see a red handle. Grasping it, I pulled on it, waiting. Growing frustrated when nothing happened, I tried to twist it. The green liquid immediately began to drain from the tank, leaving me cold and wet.

She felt the small ball of anxiety loosen a bit when the door opened and nothing leaped out to get her. Stepping out carefully, she looked around the blindingly white room, wondering why everything looked familiar and yet other at the same time. '_Déjà vu? Isn't that what it's called?_' Searching for clothing, she found one lab jacket and one dark blue jacket with a symbol on each sleeve. Tracing the two "c," she slipped it on and quickly buttoned it all the way. Frowning, she looked at herself in the mirror as the warm material felt odd against her bare skin.

"It's only suppose to barely cover me, so why does it all most hit my knees?" she whispered to herself. Her confusion deepened as she tried to make sense of her statement, but nothing came to mind.

Slowly walking to the open door, she peeked her head around the corner, seeing nothing but a white hallway with the same "c" logo in the center of the floor. (Sorry, but think Resident Evil hallway with the umbrella logo) Walking cautiously down the hallway, she paused at the intersection looking and listening for anything. The voices she swore she had heard before were gone, and nothing was down here.

"I wonder if anything's alive." Her own voice made her jump, fear sending her heart racing. Taking a wet strand of hair back, she slowly began to make her way down the hallway.

Trunks's eyes shot open as the sudden surge of power broke his meditation. Tracing it quickly, he realized that his patient was out of the tank and walking around. Cursing, he grabbed his sword from the ground beside him while running towards the main building. He was all ways thankful that his mother let him have the back meadow as his own, for training or meditation, but now he was berating himself for being so far away when something bad might happen.

Stopping himself against the door jam, he let his power flow through the halls, seeking his quarry. Cursing himself soundly once again, he realized that he had stopped tracking her in his mad dash for Capsule Corps. Strapping his sword on, he stepped into the artificial lights while silently making his way towards the labs.

I couldn't help but shudder as something swept over me. I knew it was looking for someone and the fear that rose over me dropped me to my knees. Clenching my eyes shut, I huddled against the wall, trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible until the thing left. Opening my eyes, I saw a hazy figure against the far wall. I wanted to be afraid, but somehow knew that I was only looking at a version of myself. She was very beautiful, and I could tell just by looking at her that she was angry with my cowardice. A soft brown tailed flicked behind her for a moment before settling around her waist as she continued to scowl at me. She hung there for a minute before sliding back to wherever she came. I knew it was stupid, that I was hallucinating from my injuries but the sight of my Saiyan side made me feel better.

'_Saiyan side? What's a Saiyan?_' My mind tried to work out this puzzle while I walked silently down the hallways. I had no idea where I was, what was once familiar was now all different and I knew I was lost. I froze as a loud clang rang up ahead of me followed by feminine cursing. Backing up, I look the left instead of the right before beginning to jog. I was about halfway down the corridor before I turned around right in time to run into fleshy wall.

We both went down with me on top of some guy. I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, and a shinning sword. I leapt straight back, hanging in the air for a moment as anger and fear coursed through my veins. Watching him carefully stand up, we both eyed each other warily. I could feel something gathering around him slowly, he was trying to do it so I wouldn't know, but how can you not feel something like that?

The hallway grew heavy with whatever he was calling up, and I didn't like it. He was threatening me, I knew it, and I had to do something. I felt a ball of heat begin to grow inside of me. Grabbing my hair, I clenched my eyes shut while a voice inside my head screamed for his blood.

"STOP IT!" I screamed while shoving a hand out at him. A ball of white light shot out and sent the man flying back. He crashed through the back wall while I stood there in shock and horror. Looking down at my hands, I felt a little of the heat recede. Not knowing but trusting whatever was guiding me, I exited through the closest door possible and began to run.

* * *

Okay, so I seriously apologize. This is the proper chapter for chapter 11, I was going back and reviewing my chapters when I realized I had doubled up on chapter 10. So, you guys can come and hang me if you like, I feel like an idiot for not triple checking everything. Anyways, please read and review.


	12. My name?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own DBZ, yadda, yadda, yadda. YOU MADE IT TO THE NEW CHAPTER! SQUEE!

* * *

"Dende, how stupid can you be?" I berated myself for the hundredth time as I continued my search. There was no doubt in my mind that she was a Saiyan after the blast that she had thrown at me. I scanned the forest below, sensing a trace of her power as I floated over a small clearing.

Smirking, Trunks dropped down to grassy loam, preparing for another attack as he slowly began to approach the darkened forest. Withdrawing his sword, he crept forward, hearing a low growl followed by soft whimpering. His eyes widened as he saw the young girl pressed against a tree with a large, black dog in front of her. He waited, wanting to see some evidence of the Saiyan that lived in her as the girl continued to be threatened. His curiosity was squashed when he noticed the dog's shinning red eyes. Launching forward, his sword flashed once, beheading the mutt easily. Landing in a crouch, with his sword still extended, he held the pose for a moment, letting the adrenaline simmer in him for a moment.

Turning, he glared at the young girl as she dropped to her knees, the fear evident on her face as the dog's body continued to twitch. Letting the sword drop beside him, the only sound was the wind in the trees and dripping from his sword.

"What, no more ki blasts?" He raised one eyebrow as the girl stared at him in utter confusion.

"What's a ki blast?" Came her small whisper. He couldn't help but smirk at her when she flinched as he whipped his sword in a short circle, sending the blood flying off. Trunks holstered the shining blade, shaking his head as he lightly stepped over the dog's body.

"It's what you used to hurt me back there." He simply offered her his hand as he waited for her. He started into her onyx eyes as she studied him, smirking a little as she frowned at his torn shirt, chewing on her lip. Cupping the surprisingly soft skin, he helped her stand as he took stock of her newly dirtied and scratched form.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know anything like that was possible." Trunks nodded as he began to lead her to his home.

"Do you remember anything?"

* * *

I stared in disgust at the one man that I thought of as a possible equal. The fact that he was too cowardly to embrace his other half brought on all of this. I debated on stating this fact, but my son was doing much too good of a job of breaking him even further. His pacing around the pathetic fool was getting on my nerves though.

"Enough Trunks. I will handle this." Pushing himself off the wall, Vegeta strode over to the whimpering man, glaring down at him.

"You, Gohan Son, will come with me now. It is time that you learned, once and for all, what it is to be a Saiyan." Vegeta glared at him as his only response was more whimpers and tears. Tired of the situation, and the fact that the pathetic excuse in front of him had chased off his one good sparring partner; he launched back and punted him through the wall into the yard.

He couldn't help but smirk when the younger man leapt up, his sorrow gone. Landing on the grass, the Prince of Saiyans strode forward, laughing inwardly at the awkward stance his opponent took. Tilting his head back, he let out a roar of laughter as he easily slid into his stance.

"You haven't been practicing Boy, have you?" Smirking, he lunged out, connecting his right fist to his face. He quickly launched into a round-house kick to his opponent's chest, only to be blocked.

"What does it matter to you Vegeta? I forsook my Saiyan side when my father died!" Vegeta growled as they quickly exchanged a flurry of blows, his anger growing at the incompetent fool in front of him.

"It's your Saiyan side that told you to mate with your daughter! And, it's your Saiyan side that will continue to tell you this unless you mate with someone else!" Vegeta gave Gohan a boot to chest as he raised both of his fists above his head.

"It's how we ensure the race! It's how we survive!" He slammed them down, sending Gohan racing to the ground. Landing at the top of the crater, he folded his arms across his chest, knowing he was still conscious, but wondering if he could dig his way out of the rubble.

"Vegetasie may be destroyed, but the light from our planet, and our planet's moon is just starting to reach this planet. It will continue to reach this planet for at least, one hundred years, or more. I suggest, that you figure out a way to win your mate back and mark her before the next moon comes!" He roared out. He paused, waiting to see if there was any response.

"Pathetic." He spat into the crater, slowly striding away. He paused as he heard a loud yell come from the crater. He turned as golden light shot out from the crater, as a Super Saiyan Gohan slowly floated up. '_He looks like his father.'_ Vegeta smirked as he powered up to Super Saiyan as well. The battle went forth once again.

* * *

We all sat quietly around the table, Mother watching us engulf our food more than eating. The young girl and I had talked… Well, I had talked on our walk back to Capsule Corps. She didn't remember anything, couldn't tell me anything, and probably wouldn't be able to for quite some time. I had shown her a room after our return and let her shower while I went in search of Mother. She had brought the severely damaged pod back to her labs, and was already starting to looking it over when we had talked.

The conclusion was obvious, but I still felt the need to discuss it with her. The girl was to stay until she could remember something. Then, once her mission was accomplished, we would have hopefully fixed up her advanced time traveling machine and send her back home. I would've said the latter would've been harder, but now I'm not so sure. I took a small pause to watch her devour her food, letting out a small humph as she choked for a millisecond.

I smirked as her face flushed red, her onyx eyes meeting mine for a second. She set her fork down, placing her hands in her lap as she stared at her plate.

"Thank you, it was delicious." Trunks smirked, clearing off the last of his food as he leaned back.

"Yes, my Mother has gotten much better at cooking since the androids were destroyed." Bulma gave a small smile, taking the plates up.

"I'm glad you liked it dear." Trunks watched the young girl glance up at her before looking back down at the table.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Bulma gave her another smile, assuring her for a moment before leaving the room. Trunks continued to stare at her, letting her fidget for a moment before standing up.

"So, what can we call you? We can't just call you girl or woman… Even though that's what my…" Trunks caught the girl's rapt look, letting his sentence go unfinished. He continued to stare at her until she looked down, playing with her hands.

"You can call me…"

* * *

I love cliffies, don't you? I am trying to make my chapters longer, as per a past request, but I don't think I'm doing too good of a job, and for that, I apologize. So, what do you think? More to come soon, just let me know if the dividers are helping or if I should quit using them.

I WANT REVIEWS! Criticisism will be put into consideration and flamers... :)


	13. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the stupid new version either. !

WARNING! There will be a mild lemon in here with Gohan & Pan. Remember, in previous chapters people have been discussing the Saiyan Moon and all? Well, I touched upon part of the night in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, then just skill the italics section, other italics are actions, talking bold, any thoughts will be normal.

* * *

I breathed in deeply, steadying myself for what was to come. My anger, bitterness, and shame had been beaten out of me; now all that was left was to remember, accept, and do what needed to be done. But… I still was scared. Despite my age, I still felt like a little boy who just wanted to hide behind his Mother's skirt when the bad men came because of… because of him. Father. The one man you're supposed to count on and he had left us. One exception became two, which became three, and the numbers continued to grow along with how long he was gone.

How can a boy grow up into a real man when there is no proper father figure? Just a world of fighting? A world of loss? My world. My mother's world. The world I forced upon my daughter, breaking my vow to always keep her safe without leaving.

'_Just because you're there in body doesn't mean you're there in spirit.' _I grumbled at my inner thoughts, heaving a heavy sigh.

'_Okay Vegeta, you wanted in to see what happened. You want to call up the Saiyan that resides in me once again, so I can do what needs to be done.'_ Gohan didn't get an answer, but he could still feel the older man's presence inside of his mind. He heaved another deep breath, breaking from his mediation to take a final moment for himself. His dark eyes rested on the figure in front of him, simply starring at him as he waited for some kind of emotion to come forward.

They had fought long and hard at Capsule Corps grounds. It wasn't until one of Gohan's blasts had taken out the storage room in the West Wing that Vegeta had taken off. Gohan starred at the ground, a tendril of the rage he had felt snaking through him.

'_If Vegeta hadn't led me away, I would've tried to destroy them.'_ Bulma being herself had come out and started yelling at them as he had begun to give chase. Gohan had paused for a moment, charging a ki ball until Vegeta's blast forced him to return to his opponent. He had blindly continued as he chased after the Prince, the two occasionally clashing when he'd put in an extra burst of speed, but he had ultimately been led away from the population. Gohan smirked, pulling up a blade of grass.

'_The chase was what wore me out.'_ Gohan's dark eyes met the Vegeta's even darker ones at his snort of disgust.

"It's your lack of any kind of training that let me win. Had you even just worked out like a normal human, you would've been able to keep up with me." Gohan felt his rage begin to rise again, only to be controlled by the older man.

"You're here to come to terms with what has happened and what you are. Now, if you are done being the sniveling coward that you are, LETS GET ON WITH IT!" Gohan couldn't help but inwardly cringe at his tone. Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes, resuming his former meditation stance. He waited a moment for Vegeta to stop glaring at him and to begin the session. Upon hearing his grunt, he felt the older man's presence in his mind grow.

'_Now, show me what happened during the last Saiyan Moon.'_

* * *

I closed my eyes at his question, a sudden rush of names and voices coming up over me. I felt like I was caught in a whirlwind, only it was people and they all were saying different things. I felt myself caving, the voices crushing, smothering me with their demands. Then she was there, and they were gone. She glared at me with disgust, her sheer power demanding more from me. Timidly I stood before her, waiting.

Pan's eyes snapped open, locking onto Trunks's.

"My name is Kaigan." Trunks simply arched an eyebrow at her before simply nodding.

"Really? I would've picked something much different for you." She simply smirked at him before standing up.

"I'm sure you would have." Heading up the stairs, she returned to the bedroom she had previously occupied, heading out onto the balcony.

'_Kaigan? Where did that come from?'_ Pan sat back on the balcony railing, watching the sunset, trying to figure out why the name bothered her so much.

* * *

"_**Why is it so hot today?"**__ I glared up at the sun for a brief second, becoming more angry and frustrated with the day at my temporary blindness. Throwing the briefcase into the car, I started it up, slamming my foot forward. I knew I was behaving irrationally all day, but I couldn't bring myself to care._

"_**First there was that stupid teacher meeting, then there was the fire drill, and then I had to help with the girl's softball team."**__ Gohan's mad tirade came to a stop as he suddenly remembered all the soft bodies that had surrounded him for a few moments when the Star Ballers had won their first game. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the strange buzz that had been there all day grew stronger as his mind unwillingly called up the girl's lush bodies._

"_**GOD DAM IT!"**__ Gohan glared at the destroyed steering wheel. Doing his best to ignore his throbbing member, he proceeded to push the damaged car into a deserted parking lot. Stretching his back, he cursed himself once again as it was now early evening; all of his free time had been taken up finding a safe place to stow his car. Glancing around, he quickly launched home, grateful for the cold breeze that helped soothe his ache. Rubbing his temples, he debated on stopping by Capsule Corps for a quick battle with Vegeta._

"What's wrong with you idiot! You haven't trained in years."_ Smacking himself in the head, he altered his course once again, blasting for home._

_Touching down on his front porch, he paused for a moment as a delicious smell assaulted his nostrils. He flinched, his hand resting on the doorknob as a vicious demand coursed through him. Heaving a few deep breaths, he knelt down, gripping the floor as his body screamed at him._

"_**Daddy, are you okay?"**__ Looking up into the sparkling eyes of his daughter, he felt some of the edge suddenly disappear. Looking over her, Gohan couldn't but lick his lips as he took note of her newly developed womanhood. Focusing back on her as she snapped her fingers in front of him, he gave her a crooked smile. Brushing against her as he walked inside, Gohan felt a shiver of excitement run through him. Returning her hug, he buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent as he felt his blood begin to boil. Abruptly letting her go, Gohan stepped away, leaning against the back of the couch._

"_**Where's your mother?"**_

"_**Oh, she's spending sometime with her mom and dad, remember? She told you about this last week. So, it's just you and me!"**__ Gohan felt his mind slam into overdrive at the thought of being alone with his daughter. Struggling to take a deep breath without inhaling whatever she was sending out, his mind raced for a solution._

"_**Instead of being bored around here, why don't you see if you can stay the night with Bra?"**__ Gohan turned just in time to see Pan's face fall. His urges were suddenly quenched at his daughter's obvious misery. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he gently steered her towards the kitchen table._

"_**What happened my little Pan-chan?"**__ His eyes widened as his daughter let out a single sniffle before launching into her tale of how Trunks had been a complete jerk to her, belittling her in front of the entire school and then walking off with some blonde cheerleader. Gohan's head filled with images of destroying Trunks, his blood beginning to boil. Just as he was about to leave, Pan launched herself into his lap, crying into his shoulder. All thoughts of destruction fled his mind as he felt his daughter's soft body pressing up against him. Gohan closed his eyes, placing his hands on her waist as her tears gently rocked her against him._

_Standing up, he put her back into her seat. Stuttering out some excuse, he raced to his room, shutting the door quickly._

"Get a hold of yourself Son! You've never, ever, had these thoughts before. So, why now?" _Spotting the note his wife left for him, he ripped off his tie as he read it, becoming even more physically excited at the dirty comments she had left for him. Groaning, his mind screamed at him to find some kind of solution._

"Well, fighting or fucking seems to be the only two things that can hold my attention. Maybe I can take Pan out for a spar? That always cheers her up._" Standing up, he looked down at himself, his erection now more pronounced that it had been previously._

"_**You, I gotta get rid of first."**__ Stripping down to his pants, Gohan grabbed his towel, sneaking towards the shower. Cursing himself more than anything, he quickly headed towards the shower, not paying attention to his surroundings. Pushing the door open, he froze as a wall of warm, moist air rolled over him, along with Pan's voice. Frozen in the doorway, Gohan felt himself grow impossibly larger at the sight of his nude daughter. Dropping his towel, he took a small step inside; his eyes looked onto her distorted form through the glass. Pan was completely oblivious to her father, listening to her waterproof radio, she danced as she cleaned herself, hoping dinner would be ready when she got out._

_Gohan leaned back against the sink, unzipping his pants, he took his over engorged penis into his hands and began to stroke. He stroke faster and faster to her dancing, the pre-cum that continually seeped out providing all the lubrication that he needed. His eyes were locked onto her as his mind imagined what all sort of delectable things she would be doing to him. Gohan couldn't help but give a low grunt as he suddenly came. Doing his best to keep quiet, he continued to slowly stroke himself, backing in the glow of his orgasm. Tucking himself back inside with his one clean hand, he quickly wiped up as much of the evidence as was safe before running back to his bedroom._

"_**What the hell was that? You sick fuck, what's wrong with you!"**__ Shame raced through him now that he was alone. Rushing to the half-bath that was in his room, he vomited in the toilet. Leaning back against the tile, he let the coldness seep into him to try and combat the heat that was still there. Standing up, Gohan ran a hand through his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror._

"_**Listen, just stay in your room, away from Pan, and everything will be fine. Tomorrow, you go find Vegeta and talk to him about this."**__ Stripping down, Gohan put on a fresh pair of boxers before curling up on his bed. He let his daughter know that he felt ill when she came to the door, asking about dinner. He continued to lie there, eventually falling asleep, his blood slowly being to heat as the night slowly progressed on._

* * *

Gasping for breath, Gohan opened his eyes to a star filled sky. Breathing heavily, he once again felt the burning shame that had plagued him for weeks at the mere thought of jacking-off because of his daughter. Raising his eyes, he took stock of Vegeta, who seemed equally tired, if not more so for guiding him through that.

"How dangerous is it for us to continue?"

"Right now? Slightly dangerous. With me guiding your emotions, you won't have a sudden relapse into the lust. The only dangerous part is that I also have to guide my emotions so that it doesn't affect me." Gohan eyed him warily as the Saiyan Prince stood up and began to stretch. Wiping the sweat off of his face, he looked to the side, not wanting to continue but knowing he had to.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, after you go home and talk to your wife." With that said, Vegeta blasted off towards C.C., leaving Gohan behind.

* * *

Okay, so... I'm kind of stuck. Obviously, I left an option to continue on with what happened that night, but I don't really want to, because the thought of it just really bothers me. So... I need some advice from you, my reader. Do you want to know what else happened that night, or would you prefer it just be left as it is. I really do need to know as I'm doing a little bit on the book about every other day or so.

I will be waiting to add the next chapter until I get some reviews on what you'd like to read next. Also, I got Pan's new name from one of those Chinese Name generator things. I know DBZ is Japanese, but I couldn't find one of them. Anyways, consider Pan's new name her Saiyan name.

Kai is Chinese for: triumphant; triumph, victory  
Gan is Chinese for: dare, venture; be bold, be brave

Review please! I need the advice!


	14. I SAID CALM DOWN!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, okay?

Note: Pan will be reffered to Kaigan in this chapter since that's the name she gave Mirai Trunks & Bulma. There is one other referance to what happened that night with Pan & Gohan, but nothing major, it's one sentance in italics.

* * *

Gohan stared at the starry night sky, pondering the situation that he was in. He knew what had happened last year was completely his fault for trying to ignore a part of himself that made more sense than the world around him. All he needed to do was accept himself all those years ago, and everything would've been better. But… He remembered all of his Mother's tears at the thought of him fighting, he remembered his Father's deaths, but most of all, he remembered what it felt like to loose himself in the power.

"_Admit it, it felt wonderful to fight with Vegeta. Like it always did." _Plucking a blade of grass, he twirled it around his fingers, mind racing in circles. It was always the same thing, Mother's pain, Father's death, and his fear. Vegeta might want his power, but he didn't have it. He hadn't seen his Father die again, and again, and again.

"_No, he just lost his planet, all of his family, his heritage, and what it meant to be a Saiyan. He lost himself for years because of Frieza." _Sitting up, Gohan stared into the Heavens, his fists clenching.

"WHY!" He simply screamed, slamming his fists into the ground. Pulling his hands out from the crumbled earth, he stared at them for a moment before looking back to the stars.

* * *

She sat up, confusion racing up to greet her as she starred at the unfamiliar room. Slowly, the last days events crawled to the surface, a small smile gracing her features. Padding out of the room, Kaigan followed the delicious smell of food, surprised at the sight that greeted her. Her dark eyes fastened on the muscular body that was making breakfast, roving over the scars that marred his perfection. She crossed her arms as she continued to watch, leaning against the door as her eyes drank up his magnificence.

Blue eyes met black ones as he glanced up, smirking arrogantly.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or come eat?" Returning his smirk with one of her own, she sauntered over to the chair, dropping gracefully into it. Piling her plate high, Kaigan simply starred at it for a moment as her stomach rumbled before digging in. Trunks chuckled as he continued to make more food, noticing the large dent she had already put into what had been prepared.

Grabbing a piece of bacon from her plate, he couldn't help but chuckle at her growl. Turning a chair around, he straddled it, resting himself against the back of the chair as he watched her. Ignoring his scrutiny, Kaigan finished what she could, wiping her mouth off with her napkin.

"So, what now oh mighty Trunks?" She couldn't help but snicker at the one raised eyebrow he gave her before standing up.

"Moms already eaten as well, so, since she's busy in her lab, we're going to find out how much raw talent you have." She smiled, anticipation pooling in her stomach. Standing up, she raised a fist midway, her eyes never leaving his.

"Let's go!" She paused for a moment at his look of surprise.

"You're going to fight in that?" She looked down at herself, only now realizing that she was only wearing an over sized t-shirt and underwear. Blushing slightly, she mumbled unintelligibly as she fled the kitchen. Laughing out loud, Trunks eyed the remaining food before digging in.

* * *

I stood in front of my door, starring at it as the fear I felt crippled me. I could hear her moving about the kitchen; we both knew that I was here. Heaving a deep sigh, I opened the door, slowly making my way towards her. I lifted my eyes up from the floor for a minute to meet her steely blue eyes before looking back to the floor. I stood in the doorway, stuffing my hands into my pockets, not knowing what to say to my wife. Fear and shame warred in me as I felt her waiting for me to begin.

"Videl, I'm sorry." Gohan ducked as she stood up, her steaming coffee mug flying over his head. His eyes took in her trembling form, noting her paleness and the bags that were under her eyes.

"Sorry? You're sorry! Do you have any idea of what you've done!" Videl screamed at him, her small form trembling from rage and hate. Gohan heaved a deep sigh, running his hand down his face.

"Yes Vi, I know what I've done. Can you please sit so we can talk?" She growled at him, watching him warily as she resumed her seat. Glancing up at her for a moment, Gohan sat down opposite of her. Heaving another sigh, he pushed his shame to the side, looking everywhere but her.

"Alright, you remember how you had to take that trip to help your dad?" He waited for her small nod, his nervousness returning.

"It happened then. I… I didn't sleep with her… I…" Gohan swallowed, trying to remove the lump in his throat that was choking him. Seeking some kind of comfort, he met Videl's eyes for a moment, cringing at the hate that was in them. Looking away, he starred out the window.

"I caught her masturbating and… and it set me off. She knocked me out before I could actually have sex with her. When I woke up the next day, she was gone." Videl stood up, storming out of the kitchen. Gohan followed her, desperate to make amends.

"What did you DO to our daughter?" She whirled around him, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Huh? WHAT'D YOU DO?" Gohan shut his eyes, fisting his hands in his hair, he desperately pushed away the memories that flooded him.

_Her cries peaked as the wood broke under her grip as she came, Pan's wild eyes meeting his dark ones for a moment as he smirked at her, giving her one last flick with his tongue._

Gohan roughly shoved Videl out of the way, racing towards the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet, he vomited violently, disgusted with himself for what he had done. He felt his body continue to dry heave even after his stomach had been emptied, a dim part of his mind registering Videl in the doorway. He let his head rest against the cool porcelain as tears began to leak out.

"Oh Gohan," came the low whisper from her. She slowly made her way over to him, rubbing his back. He shuddered under her touch, knowing he didn't deserve it.

"I… I performed oral sex on her" he chocked out, his stomach twisting at the admission. He felt Videl stiffen for a moment as her mind registered what he had said. He waited for the rebuff, the screaming, cursing, hatred, knowing he deserved it. Gohan was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him. Looking up towards her, he met her own tear stained face with his. She gave him a brief smile before slapping him across the face. Letting out a hiccup, she left the bathroom.

Gohan gingerly touched his cheek, not feeling the hit but what she meant by it. Flushing the toilet, he rinsed his mouth out before entering the living room, watching his wife slowly collapse. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he wasn't surprised when she whirled around.

"I hate you!" She cried shrilly as she began to beat on his chest. She continued to scream at him as her fists beat a tattoo against his chest. Gohan let her vent her anger and sorrow for several minutes before wrapping his arms around her weeping form. Videl fought against him even harder before simply breaking down into sobs, her arms wrapping around him as they both wept for their daughter.

* * *

Trunks huffed impatiently, wondering where that girl had went. He had felt her ki bounce upstairs to presumably get changed, but then she had started heading off in the wrong direction! Scowling at the ground, he folded his arms against his chest, leaning against a tree. Closing his eyes, he let his face fall into a scowl, wondering for the umpteenth time why he was still out here waiting.

'_Because you like her.' _Trunks quickly squashed the voice. Even if she had been here for a little over half a week, it didn't mean anything. Not even the fact that she was the only female Saiyan he had ever met. He was broken from his reverie at the sound of feminine laughter as the back door opened. Peeking out from lowered lashes, he watched his mother give Kaigan a pat on the back before shutting the door behind her. The girl stood there a moment, basking in the sunshine while Trunks took in her outfit.

She had on a long white baggy sleeveless shirt, the black shorts that she wore were skin tight and showed off her sleek legs to a tee. Her feet were bare which caused him to ponder for a moment before she finally spotted him. Bounding over to him, he watched her fluid movements, doing his best to take in all of her.

"Took you long enough," was all Trunks growled out when she got close enough. Kaigan paused as she took in his grumpy appearance. Shuffling her feet, she rubbed the back of her head (Goku pose!).

"Sorry, I ran into your mom who wanted to talk to me for a minute." Trunks simply grunted, pushing away from the tree. He knew he was being horribly rude, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This girl had shattered his world and was proceeding to scramble the pieces. He didn't interact much with the female species as none of them ever held his attention for long.

Stopping in the middle of the field, Trunks motioned for Kaigan to begin her warm up as he did the same. After several minutes of discreetly starring at her, Trunks stood up straight. Removing his sword, he quickly placed it under a tree before returning to his previous spot.

"All right, so this will be a normal spar; no Ki manipulation. If you get tired or hurt, just say so, okay?" He couldn't help but smile at her determined nod. Dropping down into his stance, he watched her slide into an awkward version.

"Just do what feels natural, okay? It's in your blood." He watched the confusion race across her face for a moment before she simply shifted her position.

"Ready." Trunks smirked, waiting for her to move. When she twitched, he lunged forward, starting the spar.

* * *

Kaigan starred intensely at the man in front of her; they had been sparring for at least half-an-hour and she was drenched in sweat. She hadn't really understood what he meant by 'Ki,' but he had told her several times to power down. She had guessed calm down because each time he had barked at her, she had been getting madder and madder at him. She cautiously wiped the sweat off her forehead, eyes never leaving her opponent.

"_Sparring session my ass! He's barely even broken a sweat!"_ She glared at Trunks, wondering once again how he was doing it. Here she is, bruised, bloody, and dripping in sweat while he's barely even scratched. She felt her anger rushing back up to greet her, as he continued to smirk at her in that irritating stance of his.

Trunks's smirk slowly diminished as her felt her power surging. He had been moderating his ki to protect him from her hits and to keep the spar going; just not using any blasts or flying. It was twisting what he had said earlier, but he wanted to see how far he could push her. He let out a low growl as he felt her ki continue to grow.

"KAIGAN! POWER DOWN NOW!" His hands clenched into fists as her power soared even higher at his roar. He raised up an arm to protect his eyes as her ki became a palpable flame around her. Squinting against the light, he watched her slowly levitate off the ground as her eyes slowly faded into white, aura twisting from the normal blue to a pulsating red. Cussing quietly to himself, he raised his power to match hers, letting it shine out around him.

"Sheen… Go…" Trunks glared at the glowing figure as she raised her hands above her head, her ki concentrating. He growled shifting his position as he prepared his own attack, waiting for her to finish it.

"HAAAA!" Kaigan screamed as she brought both hands together, emitting a massive ball of green ki. Trunks growled, waiting until it was midway to him before counter attacking.

"Galick GUN!" The blast of purple ki rushed to meet hers, the two energies clashing in the middle as they twisted around. He felt Kaigan put more of her energy into hers, making hers push forward. Trunks growled, the knowledge that his home was close enough to be demolished should he simply step to the side or let the blast take him. Growling to himself at the lack of options, he simply relaxed the grip he had to keep on his energy, surging into Super Saiyan. The influx of energy was to much for Kaigan to handle, and she couldn't help but scream in fear and anger as both of the blasts consumed her.

* * *

Trunks opened his eyes a minute later, coughing against the haze of dirt that had enveloped Capsule Corps. He wiped a line of blood off his forehead as he slowly began to walk towards the area that Kaigan had been in. Grumbling to himself, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone Super Saiyan.

"_I'm out of practice, it's entirely too draining, especially just for one girl."_ Ignoring the part of him that said it was because Kaigan was so strong, he climbed over a broken tree, hearing a slight wheezing noise over to his right. Hopping over the trench that the blasts had created, he was surprised to see that the wall surrounding Capsule Corps was still standing, and had even stopped Kaigan's flight.

Kneeling over her unconscious form, he quickly checked her pulsed, relieved to find it still strong. His eyes quickly scoured over her, wincing at her appearance.

"TRUNKS!" He heard his mother scrambling over to him, the fear in her voice making him feel even more guilty. Doing his best to arrange the tattered remains of her clothes in a somewhat decent appearance, he heft Kaigan into his arms. He turned just in time to have Bulma fall against him. Shaking his head slightly, he let his mother use him as a steadying post as she surveyed the both of them.

"What happened?" Bulma strode quickly after him as he marched towards the laboratory.

"Kaigan powered up a blast and I couldn't let it hit the house, so… I let her have it since she didn't want to listen." He knew Bulma had paused in shock, but he couldn't wait for her to digest this new information. He kicked the door to the lab open, accidentally unhinging it. Growling to himself, he placed her on a gurney, looking over her with a critical eye as Bulma barged in.

"What'd you do that for!" She continued to screech at him as he simply stared for a moment before leaving.

"She'll wake up in a bit." Trunks headed outside to reassure whatever citizens had seen their little fireworks show.

Snorting to herself, Bulma turned to Kaigan's unconscious form, sighing to herself.

"He gets more and more like Vegeta everyday." Humming to herself, she began to take out sensors and apply them to Kaigan, glad she could finally finish her tests.

"Now, let's see what's going on with you."

* * *

Okay, so Trunks got to see just how dangerous Pan is. Sorry that there wasn't much of a fight scene, I couldn't think of how exactly I wanted it to play out, so I deciced to gloss over the details and just put the ending, sorry. Anyways, just so there's no confusion, I think I need to put everyone's age up because I'm re-reading alot of this, and it just doesn't make sense.

Pan- 18  
Mirai Trunks - 25 (The timeline she's in) when she returns- 32  
Trunks - 32  
Bra- 18  
Goten- 31

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, I really do love the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	15. Finding Insanity

So, I don't own DBZ, the characters associated with DBZ, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

I starred intently into the microscope, fear pooling in my stomach at my findings. Getting up, I rushed over to the computer, reviewing everything for the second time.

"No, this is absolutely impossible." I glanced over at the young girl, studying her unconscious form. Shaking my head, I went to withdraw another vial of blood as my brain tried to process the unimaginable.

* * *

Bulma Briefs sighed, rubbing her temples as the headache finally took hold of her. She had been struggling for the last three days to find a solution on how to get Pan home, but she had been unable to come up with anything; all that was left was prayer. Sighing once more, she left the labs to visit her best friend.

Chichi had been put into "_Hope's Guiding Light Rehabilitation Center_" the same day Pan had been sent to the wrong time. She had been semi-lucid when they had dropped her off, but the head nurse, Asia, had requested at least two days of Chichi being there without disturbances. She had given the hospital three and was now going over for her first visit. Getting into her car, she set the auto pilot on, letting her head drop back to the seat.

Sighing heavily, she felt the last couple of days take it's toll on her. She knew Vegeta had helped Gohan the same day of the accident, but he hadn't come home until the next day until late that night. When she had woken up, he had been gone again but returned home shortly afterwards. He hadn't said a word to her, just grunted in his usual gruff manner and went to go train. She hadn't been able to get him to talk until she threatened to take his dinner away and learned Gohan had refused a second session and was instead trying to smooth things over with his wife.

_"The damned fool needs to make things right or none of them will ever move on from that night."_ She had been allowed a rare hug from her mate and tried to decided what to do about the kids next. Trunks and Bra both had been severely depressed since the accident and no one had heard from Goten.

"Please Kami, let Chichi be doing fine." Bulma whispered as she did her best to simply concentrate on the hum of the tires.

"Yes Abhi, we'll be returning power to your sector before the day is over." Sighing in relief as the middle-aged man left his office, Trunks leaned back in his chair. The last couple of days had been hectic with Kaigans' arrival knocking the power grid out of line causing intermittent blackouts in different parts of the city. The technicians were doing there best to rectify the situation but Capsule Corps was so severely understaffed it still was a monumental task. Brushing a few stray bangs back, he simply flew home wondering how she was doing.

_'She'll be fine, she's a Saiyan after all.'_ Trunks did his best to cling to the thought but his gut told him otherwise. Growling in annoyance he blasted into Super Saiyan speeding home.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bulma paused for a moment as the ensuing clang echoed through the hallway, instantly recognizing the voice. She hurried towards the clamor of voices trying to calm the screaming woman. Bulma froze in the doorway as she saw Chichi standing on the bed, a bedpan clutched in her hands as several of the orderlies did their best to calm her down while two more dragged the injured comrade away. She stepped aside as they dragged the unconscious man out of the room, her mouth agape at the scene; she had never expected anything like this.

Her blue eyes met Chichi's as recognition dawned in them.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bulma felt fear began to pool in her stomach as her friend powered up strong enough to create a visible aura. Bulma shrank back as her friend launched herself off the bed, virtually floating over the men's heads as Chichi went after Bulma. Turning, the heiress began to flee down the hallway as the enraged woman came after her. Crying out in pain, Bulma went down as the bedpan struck her knee. She couldn't help but shriek as Chichi flipped her over, pining her to the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" Pain lanced through her head as Chichi smashed it into the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She could hear the hospital staff rushing towards the scene, she just wondered if they'd get there in time to save her as Chichi began to scream and slam her head repeatedly on the ground.

* * *

The headache I had been fighting off had turned into a full grown migraine. The doctors had warned me about these, but I wasn't going to relent. I knew what was going to happen soon and I was okay with it; everything happens for a reason.

Heading back to her lab, Bulma Briefs pushed back the pain, her mind still trying to find a logical explanation for what was going on with everything. She was so caught up in all of her musing that she failed to notice her son in front of her until he placed his had on her shoulder.

Letting out a little yip, the older woman spun around clutching her chest.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Bulma kept her hand there, feeling her racing heart as she did her best not to gasp for breath. Folding her arms over her chest to hide her shaking hands she did her best to give him the motherly glare.

"It's about time you got back! I need to show you something!" Ignoring his raised eyebrow, she spun around heading back to the lab.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cursing mentally, she paused for a moment to compose herself before turning to him beaming.

"Of course honey, why do you ask?" She tilted her head to the side as the young man in front of her studied her closely.

"You just look pale, that's all…" Laughing, she shook her head before continuing down the hallway.

"Yes Trunks, everything is fine."

"Promise?"

"Why would I lie dear? Now, come see what I've found!"

* * *

"How is this possible?" I sat there staring at the dark haired angel in front of me, trying to comprehend.

"Like I said, I don't know, it just is." Clear blue eyes met cloudy ones and once again worry shot through him. Biting his lip, Trunks looked away from his mother to Kaigan. '_Mom been so odd lately, what gives?'_ Chewing on his lip, he resolved to put that puzzle away and focus on the more dangerous one.

"So… She's becoming more Saiyan somehow…"

"Yes, I believe the cause is the radiation she received from drive on the time machine combined with the black hole's. Someway, somehow, it was just the perfect amount for the Saiyan D.N.A. to begin to overwrite the normal human R.N.A. to trick it into producing solid strands of Saiyan D.N.A. instead of the compound that was there. She has gone from a quarter Saiyan to almost a half. The process is slowing now so it looks like she'll either be a little under or a little over." Trunks nodded, his eyes boring into the unconscious girl.

"Will she be okay?" He watched his mother chew on her lip for a moment, studying the unconscious girl.

"I don't know baby. I just don't know."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, and I know I lied about updating quickly. Alot of garbage has been going on, but thankfully there is an end in sight. I have already started working on the next chapter, and I figured out how I was going to end my story which was causing my writers block since I wasn't sure how to get there. There's now a clearer path and hopefully everyone will like it.

If you don't mind, I know it's been a very long time, but leave a review and let me know what you think. You're ideas give me ideas which can make the story even better.

Thanks!


	16. How far?

I don't own DBZ, yadda, yadda, yadda. On with the story!

* * *

_**"Mommy? Daddy?"** __I felt my eyes watering as they continued to advance, knowing I couldn't do anything. My hands clenched into fists as I stared at my beloved Father, knowing I was about to die. I couldn't help but gasp as his hand wrapped around my throat, lifting me up._

"_**Come on Dad, fight! Don't you remember me?"**__ The world slowly faded to black as my two words echoed around me. A dull roaring sound could be heard as suddenly everything broke open._

* * *

"DADDY!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I suddenly sat up in the narrow bed. The bright lights blinded me for a moment, but the strength of the memory was still strong, causing me to gasp for air as if I had just been released from his strangling grasp.

"Kaigan?" My eyes shot over to the voice, widening in disbelief. Not noticing the other person in the room, I launched over towards the man, sobbing against his chest.

"Oh Trunks! I failed! I failed everything!" Clutching his shirt while sobbing, I failed to notice the look exchanged between the two of them. Awkwardly patting my back, I felt my sorrow grow as I felt the bridge between us.

"It's okay Kaigan." Pausing for a moment, I looked up into his eyes in confusion.

"Who's Kaigan?" I felt a trickle of fear from the incredulous stare he was giving me. Realization dawned on me after a moment making me look to the side.

"Oh… I get it… You hate me even more now for trying to fix things." Hanging my head, I gently pushed off of him doing my best to stop the tears. '_Come on Pan, what'd Veg-head say? Never let them see you cry.'_ Wiping the tears off of her cheeks, she felt her fear quickly turn to shame and anger.

"Well fine! Don't say anything!" Whirling around she froze.

"Bulma?… What happened to you!"

* * *

"Wake up woman!" I struggled to obey the voice but nothing was working and it hurt so much. I wanted to chuckle as I heard him growl, but I couldn't. '_What's blocking my throat?'_ I could feel his presence next to me, blinding like the sun; it helped the pain a little, but not enough.

"Woman, if you don't open your eyes I swear to Kami I'll blow up this pathetic mud ball!" I desperately wanted to calm the man, but I couldn't move. '_Oh Vegeta, when will you calm down my love?'_ I felt his presence slowly fade as they moved away. Panic raised it's ugly head for a moment before blissful darkness replaced everything.

Vegeta stared silently after his wife as they wheeled her into the operating room. He knew her injuries were severe, but she'd be fine. Sneering, he cursed the heavens for lack of a single Senzu. Rubbing his aching neck, he found a place against the wall to wait for her return.

* * *

I did my best to keep my jaw off the floor at the end of her tale. I couldn't decide on whether I should feel pity or admiration. Sipping my tea, I watched the easy interaction between the two of them. '_They really do get along nicely. It's a shame about the other one.'_ Standing up, I gave them a small smile.

"Well this old lady needs to get some rest." Kissing my son on the cheek, I gave the young girl a hug.

"I'm sorry again about over re-acting to you Bulma." Laughing, she waved it away while picking up the plates.

"Nonsense dear. It's no surprise to me that I look different from your Bulma. After all, a lot more damage was done here than there."

Pan simply nodded, not sure if she should tell them about the new enemies they had faced. '_They probably don't exist in this time, and if they do, so what? The Z Fighters aren't here anymore so there's no one to challenge anyways.'_ She mentally cringe at the instant denial to that statement as her dark orbs met laughing blue ones. Giving Trunks a weak smile, Pan couldn't but sigh as an echo of fear rang through her at the thought of Baby. He was the only one she'd ever truly feared since he had taken everything she'd ever cared about and twisted it. After he was gone, it had taken her a while to grow up and realize that her parents were themselves again along with the rest of her family and friends. Deep down though, there was still a little spot that would cringe in fear at the thought of Baby.

Jumping in her seat, she met Trunks's laughing blue eyes, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, you alright?" Nodding, she set the cup down before going to lean against the balcony.

"Yeah, just thinking." She stared at the sun as he joined beside her, the two simply watching sunset. She couldn't help but steal peaks at him from the corner of her eye, seeing the differences along with the similarities. He was a little bigger in his body build, but maybe a hair shorter than her Trunks. There was also the scars; he had them almost everywhere. Oh, they were very light and wouldn't be seen unless you really looked at was very close to him. Focusing on the ground, Pan chewed on her lip.

'_He's the same, but he's not. I know his life has been different, but I wonder how different he really is?'_

"Hey Kai… Pan, right?" She nodded, blushing slightly at his smile.

"Would you want to go out somewhere and just relax? Things have been kind of stressful lately with the city being rebuilt and all." Pan couldn't help but blink at that, thinking rapidly.

"Wait… The city is still being rebuilt? What year is it?" Trunks blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's 768; I only came back and defeated the androids a little over a year ago."

"I need to sit down."

* * *

I felt my awareness slowly expand from the dark depths that it was hiding from. The first thing my mind registered was the pain; everything hurt. The next thing was the current of strength that was slowly pushing me forward to consciousness. I feebly pushed against it, but there was no resisting the strength of will behind it. I opened my eyes to blinding white light and the harsh smell of antiseptic. I felt my heart begin to speed up as I realized there was a tube down my throat. I struggled against the artificial machine, making my chest hurt even more.

"Stop that woman, you'll only hurt yourself worse." Bulma's eyes flicked over to Vegeta as he pushed himself off of the wall. Standing over her, he slowly uncrossed his arms.

"I'll remove it for you, but you already know it's going to hurt." She nodded, a single tear squeaking out as the pain in her chest grew.

"On the count of three. One… Two…" Before he said three, Vegeta slowly but swiftly removed the tube. Coughing violently, Bulma tried to sit up in the bed, letting out a moan of pain as the back of her skull tried to slide off. Sliding a hand behind her head, Vegeta gently pushed her back down, giving her a mild glare.

"Don't woman, you're lucky you're as good as you are now." Wiping a hand across her bleary eyes, she glared at the man in front of her.

"Then tell me what happened." Grunting, he stepped back. Looking away from her, Vegeta took up his stand stance.

"The banshee tried to kill you. If I hadn't intervened by sharing more of my life force with you than normal, you'd truly be dead. As it is, they still had to operate on you to drain some of the blood." Bulma felt the room slowly start to spin at his words as she did her best not to hyperventilate. Everything slowly eased as her fear was pushed away by a wave of strength. Looking down, Bulma was shocked to find her mate gently cradling her hand. Meeting his dark onyx eyes, she saw all the things he'd never say.

"Woman, you'll not see her alone again." Simply nodding, she accepted his strength and assurance as his own, giving him a small smile as he continued to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." The grunt in return let her know it was alright.

* * *

'_Oh my Kami, Oh my Kami, who could things have gone so wrong! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN BORN YET!'_ I continued to stare into space as my brain tried to process the information. Instead of going back three years, it had turned into thirty.

'_Thirty years! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET HOME!'_ Wrapping my arms around my knees, I couldn't help but let out a small moan dropping my head as a few tears squeezed out. I had to hold back a whimper as I felt strong arms engulf me. Picking me up, I felt him re-adjust until I was curled up against his chest, listening to his heart.

"It's alright Pan, we'll figure out something. If I can get there and back, I'm sure you can." Pan looked up into Trunks's blue eyes, giving him a miserable smile.

"It's not just that Trunks, it's me realizing that I haven't even been born yet in my time…" Pan bit her lip, looking away from him.

"I never even had the chance to exist in yours." She couldn't help but whisper. She felt him stiffen as that little tidbit sank home. Unknowingly, she pressed her cheek into his hand as when he gently turned her back towards him. Giving her a small smile, he leaned forward, not knowing the knot it caused in her chest.

"I'm glad you're here." Pan couldn't help but look away from him, his honesty was too much. Wanting to both laugh and cry, she simply looked up into the sky. Here, so far away from the place she had called home, she had found what she had been looking for. Sighing, she gave him a watery smile as she decided she might as well share with what had really influenced her decision to leave.

"Well Trunksie, I guess it's time you know why I really left."

* * *

Sick, that's all that man had become. Completely and absolutely sick for him to have to have done that to her. I knew she had left things out when she had talked to Mom and I earlier, but something like THAT! I couldn't decide on what to do; part of me wanted to bundle her up and hide her somewhere so she'd never be hurt again while a different part of me wanted to find away to leave with her so I could kill him. The fact that he was a different version of my Sensei didn't matter, he deserved to die.

"Trunks?" He watched her flinch at the anger in his eyes. Standing up, he strode over to the balcony, gripping it for all he was worth.

"Did he?" He felt himself shake on the inside at what her answer might be. Vegeta and him had discussed this inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so he'd know what to expect when it'd finally happen here. But for Gohan, who had a wife he should've mated with, to let fear get in the way and then… He raised his palms, pressing them into his eyes to stop his thoughts.

"No." Spinning around, Trunks stared wide-eyed at her at that simple word. She gave him a small smile at his incredulous look before joining him at the rail.

"I'm not sure how it happened but… I think I went Super Saiyan." He knew then that this young woman was either trying to give him a heart attack or have his eyes fall out. He watched Pan wrap her arms around herself as she remember. Before he could stop himself, he stepped behind her, holding her as he felt her tremble.

"He was about to… really get to business when I just felt so angry and betrayed. I didn't love him. I didn't want him, I wanted… someone else… I loved someone else." Pan had gotten quieter and quieter after each sentence, the last being hard for a Saiyan to hear.

"Then it happened; I just felt this… Wall drop inside of me and this energy take over, giving me a clear head from the passion. The blow-back of power made him pause for a moment, which let me knock him out before he could power up." Trunks felt a tear make contact with his arm. Not wanting to make it harder for her, he pretended not to feel her body shake as she continued on.

"I found Piccolo, he was the only person I could trust. Everyone else was a Saiyan, and I didn't… I couldn't be touched again. He caught me when the power finally left, and hid me from the world until I could face it again." Trunks made himself take even breaths, doing his best to reign in his emotions. Struggling for something to say, he decided honesty was the best.

"I'm glad you got away." Pan chuckled darkly at his statement, finally turning around and hugging him back.

"Me too." They simply stood there like that for a while, Trunks's trying to process everything while Pan simply enjoyed the feeling of peace.

"You know what's funny?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've never been able to call the power back. I talked to Vegeta once, and he thinks it might be different for me since I'm only a quarter Saiyan and ruled by pathetic human emotions." Trunks couldn't but smile at Pan's snicker, knowing how bad his Father could be.

Coming to a decision, Trunks gently pushed Pan back so she was at arms length.

"How about we go out and have some fun?" Pan raised an eyebrow, studying him suspiciously.

"Fun?"

"Yeah fun, you remember fun don't you? He's funny's distant cousin, twice removed." Pan couldn't help but give him a small smile at his pathetic joke.

"How can you have something fun around here, but so many problems?"

"Well, we need something to blow off the steam from so many problems, so there's a couple of fun things around here. I was thinking of something more physical for us, so how about dancing?"

* * *

'_Chi. Chi! Chichi, you have to stop this, you have to get better!'_ The older woman moaned weakly, struggling weakly against the straps that held her fast to the bed.

"Go away Goku, why can't you just leave me alone?" Her bleary eyes looked around the room, trying to place any figure but finding nothing.

_Chichi, you know I love you and you know why I chose what I did. Please, get better for Goten. He needs you more than you think.'_ Struggling more firmly against the bed, she dimly heard an alarm begin to sound.

"I hate you Son Goku! You left us so many times! How could you do it again!" Using some of the power she was never meant to hold, she broke one of the straps holding her down before orderlies began to stream into the room.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Chichi's shrieks echoed in the room as she dimly felt the presence of her husband leave.

* * *

So, kind of an insight into why Chichi is the way she is. Who knows what's going to happen with her, hmmm? Trunks & Pan dancing; oh lalala! Anyways, I figured out how to get the ending I want. Depending on how much time I have and how fast I can get this done will decide on how it's going to play out. Unfortunately, I do have a time limit as I am now enlisted in the US Navy and will be leaving for boot April 12th of this coming year. The story will be done before then, I'm just not sure how much I can put into it before then. Having said that, there probably won't be another update until it's finished, and then I'll just put up all at once.

Anyways, review please! If there's something you'd like to see, let me know, I might be able to work it in, I might not. I'll do my best to answer any and all questions.

Otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
